SON OF HERA REMAKE
by Starbreaker195
Summary: exactly as you read the title this is a complete remake of the story but this time there is a specific pairing i'd give a summary but i'm garbage at those.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SON OF HERA (REMADE)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Have you ever been arrested? Sitting in the back of what is basically a moving jail cell with no way to get out, forced to do nothing but ponder your decisions and wonder if anyone even cares that you just got in serious trouble.

Which leads me to my next question. Have you ever felt completely, utterly alone? Like no one cares at all? Actually, why am I asking this question? I'm sure everyone at some point or another has felt alone to unbearable points, like your drowning alone in the ocean, emphasis on the alone.

There are different types of reactions when people feel alone, some just cry, some do drugs to feel something, some drink, some go out and actually make friends like normal people so they dont feel like they're lost and by themselves.

Then you got the rare group of people that commit crimes and get arrested just so someone, _anyone_ gives them some sort of attention good or bad.

I'm one of the rare types, I only do one thing that gets me arrested alot (which I have lost count of by the way so dont ask).

Domestic violence, abuse, mental, physical anyway you can think of really.

I mostly do this crime against females, and before you do some sort of outcry and scream ' _Off with his head!'_ let me tell you why.

I have a condition called gynophobia: the irrational fear or hatred of women, sometimes pretaining to both.

The reason of this condition is because my step-mother would constantly beat me when I was younger and even sometimes today, it gave me a massive fear of the female gender beating me like she did so when one gets close I instinctively attack them.

"Again Damien, I am getting tired of dragging you back here every couple of months, you have to learn to have control." Officer Richard Daniels said.

Yeah let me just tell my fear to control itself real quick like _that_ will be so easy.

I just realized I have yet to tell you my name or age yet, oops.

My name is Damien machiavelli, no i'm not related to Nico machiavelli. we just have the same last name, my father does too.

I'm also sixteen years old, yup, a sixteen year old with an arrest record as long as the Mississipi river, really got life looking good am I right?

If your wondering why I'm not in juvie or jail or whatever is because my father is the captain of the Alabama police force, John machiavelli, having your daddy as the police captain can really get you out of trouble.

But he cant stop a bitch of a mom from beating his child? Sounds fucking stupid.

"I cant exactly control it Richard, its a medical condition." I said.

Your probably wondering who Richard is right? Richard is second in command and long time friend to my father, as such he apparently has taken it upon himself to arrest me personaly and give me a long talk everytime i'm in this fucking car.

Richard is a hulk of a man, a six-five frame and two-hundred and fifty pounds, most of it muscle, he has close-cropped blond hair and grey eyes that have this cold dead look which has served him very well in his years in the force.

In reality he is probably one of the kindest people i've ever met, I used to be scared shitless of him but now i'm not, he has two kids and is a single father, his wife died about five years ago to bone cancer and you could almost see the life drain out of Richards eyes.

I was there when she passed aswell as my father, my 'mom' or whatever was probably at some bar letting random guys pillage and plunder her.

It was the only time i'd ever seen Richard cry, the heartbroken sobs of a man of that size left a permanent scar on my heart.

Truly, Richard and his since gone wife are more like family to me than my actual family, I hate my father, and you should know how I feel about my step-mom.

His two kids are actually younger than me but not by much, one daughter who is fiftheen and a son who is fourteen.

Alex and Angela, I used to play with them when I was younger, before I started getting arrested constantly and they started avoiding me.

If your wondering why I played with a girl was because she is actually a lesbian, and thats the thing, if your a lesbian girl I wont have the urge to break your nose into bone shards, dont know why but thats just the case with my phobia.

I'm here in this lovely stinking police car talking about my beatings and life and all and I havent even told you about myself or described myself.

I have pure curly white hair that goes to the top of my neck, a gift from my step-mom, a lean build, I dont have a six back but I dont look weak. Green eyes that according to Richard have this natural demonic look to them, a scar running from my left nostrol to the end of my left eye, also courtesy of my step-mom. I unfortunately havent grown shit for facial hair. My mouth has this irritating bow shape to it that I want to get rid of but cant. I dont know how to describe my face or jaw so make up your own interpretation cause I dont feel like having that type of negativity in my life trying to describe it. One more thing, I have a small british accent.

"It may be a phobia but with enough time and effort you can control or even get over it Damien, you just have to put the effort into it." Richard said.

"You think I havent tried? Do you think I enjoy sitting in this veichle and hurting people because in reality i'm scared of the mental torture I'll go through? Cause if you do then you dont really know me do you?" I said frustrated.

Richard sighed and that made me angry, it wasnt a tired sigh, it was a sigh of pure exasperation. I choked my anger down and it felt like bile going down my throat.

"Whatever, I dont even care anymore, do what you have to do. Again." I said.

As I said that we arrived to the Alabama state department, i've been here so many times I know this place like the back of my hand, sad really knowing this place better than I can read regular things and focus on non-criminal acts.

Forgot to mention that actually, just throwing this out there but I am dyslexic and I have ADHD, really aggravaiting, Actually for some reason the only language I can understand normally is greek. Which caused me to become a bit of a greek geek.

We walk into the police station and instantly I am greeted to my father grabbing me and yanking me down to the interrogation room. So much for parental love right?

he sits me down at the silver table and goes to the other side and sits aswell, he just stares at me and I fidget in my seat waiting for the explosive anger that usually comes from him when I do this.

Instead he just sighs and rubs his temples and looks at me and asks one question.

"Why did you do it to that girl Damien? She was just talking to you and you broke her nose. Why?" He askes.

Why? Why indeed, maybe its because of that whore you call a wife and you ask me to call a mom. Maybe it's because she has beaten a fear of females into me so now I cant even hold a normal conversation with a girl without panicking.

I dont say any of that, he wouldnt understand, if I knew how much my next words would change my life I still wouldnt change anything.

"I dont know sir, I just lost it" I said and his face reddened.

"What the fuck do you mean you dont KNOW! YOU broke a girls nose because she was trying to TALK to you. I have bailed you out long enough Damien, now you will face the consequences." He said.

Now he was taking action? When it's already to late to change it?

"What are you going to do sir?" I ask, the smirk on his face worried me.

"Something I should have done long ago, I am sending you to Manhattan New York. There is a school there called Goode High School, as for your living area there are dorms which you will be living in, most importantly, it is a school built for people like you." He said and the thought made my blood boil.

"People like me? What do you mean by that? Nevermind, dont answer cause I already know, your sending me somewhere else so you dont have to deal with me. I should be used to it but i'd be lying if I say I did. Also did you forget that I have been expelled from twelve schools? What makes you think this will be any different?" I asked.

His face twisted in the anger I knew to well. "Listen you little brat, if you even think about getting expelled from this school i'll have you thrown into jail so fast it will make your head spin, think i'm bluffing? TRY ME!" He yelled the last part.

I lept across the table and punched him in the face, something i'd done before and was nearly routine at this point, even so he still looked shocked with his hand covering the red knuckle print that was quickly forming.

"Fuck you old man, I hope you go home to your wife in bed with another man, AGAIN!" I said and then added: "I hate you but I dont intend to go to jail so i'll go to this school in New York. Just know you lost a son, or whatever the fuck thats left of me." I said and left with Richard following behind me.

I had just gotten back to Richards car when I noticed the girl I punched walking with her mother to the police station. The girl lightly touching her nose.

"C'mon kiddo lets go." He said but I wasnt paying attention, I was to busy looking at the damage I'd caused to her. I felt bad, her nose was blue and black and swollen, an ugly mark on an otherwise admittedly cute face.

I felt a surge of something in my chest, and I found that I really wanted to apologize to her and I wanted to prove my father wrong, I wanted to prove that I could change since he had given up on me.

I mustered every single ounce of courage and walked over to them, the mother noticing me before the girl and she sent me such a death glare I physically shivered and almost turned back.

I didnt though. I continued walking towards them, the girl finally noticed me and when she did instead of looking at me with anger she looked at me with fear.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, I felt a suprising amount of remorse, you know that feeling of bile that seems to creep into your throat when you do something that makes you nerveous? It was kinda like that.

I made sure I stood about five feet away, close enough to run if I needed to. I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldnt, the girls mother raised an eyebrow but didnt say anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Richard smiling at me softly which gave me renewed strength. I steeled my nerves and looked at the girl I had hit.

"I-I-... I'm s-s-sorry for what I did, I'm gynophobic, I have a fear of the female gender, but-but that is no excuse! I shouldnt have made the assumption that you were going to hurt me, I acted on instinct, and I apologize. I know you wont forgive me and thats fine, I dont deserve your forgiveness, but i'm truly sorry!" I rushed out and took a deep breath.

Both their eyes widened, then the girl smiled softly at me.

"I forgive you, I knew you were gynophobic yet I still approached you, the fault lies with me aswell, i'll be honest and say I wasnt expecting a punch to the nose but I understand that it was a natural reaction for you." She said.

I almost sunk to my knees with relief I took a deep breath and smiled at her as best as I could then ran off back to Richards car. I saw my father in the doors to the entrance and he was looking at me.

See dad? Progress, slow progress, but its there none the less. I still feel like i'm about to vomit my heart up but atleast I finally managed to apologize.

 **LINE BREAK A WEEK LATER**

The long bus ride to New York felt very surreal, I had mixed feelings about the situation, joy, anger, and fear. Anger because I couldnt believe my father was doing this, fear because I am going to be even more alone than I already was, doesnt help i'm by myself on this bus with no knowledge of Goode high school and Manhattan New York except a google search of the general area.

And lastly, a bit of joy, I get a chance to make a fresh start, I can get away from my worthless father and my whore of a mother and hopefully I dont ever have to see them again.

fifthteen hours and forty-seven minutes later (Google is one hell of a friend) I was standing in front of Goode high school, my new home away from home.

There were kids walking around the campus which expected considering it's a boarding school, I wont bother you with a description of the place, hell if you want a half-assed one look up Zoey 101.

I was deciding whether to turn around and walk off into the sunset like some cowboy (it was starting to get dark) or attempt to find the principle's office to tell them i'm here.

I can give my dad one thing, he plans ahead, the staff already know about me and my antics and what I look like so they should recognize me. If they dont i'm supposed to tell them to call my old man and he'll remind them.

"Hey dude, you looking for someone? I can help you find them?" Someone asked.

The person in question has messy jet-black hair, sea green eyes, a "Mediterranean' complexion and was very lean and musculur.

"Uhh yeah I am, i'm looking for the principle Mr. Brunner? I'm a new student and I think this is the area i'm supposed to be, this is Goode high school right?" I ask and he nods.

"Yup your in the right place, i'll lead you there, whats your accent by the way" He asks and motions to follow.

I tell him british and he seems surprised that i'm british but doesnt ask questions.

A short walk later and voila were at his office. I turn to Percy (we exchanged names) and say thanks.

"No problem dude, take it easy" He fist bumps me and jogs off back the way we came.

I take a deep breath and knock, I hear a mumble and assume it's morse code for come in and open the door to see a man in a wheelchair, he looked to be about forty, with a bushy beard and shaggy hair he looked like an old shaggy, he also had the kindest eyes i'd ever seen on a person ever. I felt at peace just being in the room with him.

"Hello! You must be Damien Machiavelli, you father just got off the phone with me, he'd said you'd be arriving soon. Go on and have a seat and i'll get your class schedule, I just need you to sign a few things if you dont mind." He said.

His voice was warm and friendly so how could I say no? I take a seat and he hands me a couple of papers, I read them over, sign and wait for him to find my schedule amidst this suprisingly neat desk.

 **LINE BREAK CHIRON'S POV (you shoud have guessed it the second your read the name brunner.)**

This boy is a demi-god, an extremely powerful one, how has he not been attacked by monsters, maybe he has with that scar on his face, or maybe someone is protecting him, maybe his father is a demi-god? Either way we need to get him to our camp very soon or his life may be in danger.

 **LINE BREAK DAMIEN POV**

"Here is your schedule, my boy" He hands me my schedule and I look it over, i'm a junior so I have the normal junior classes but one in particular stands out.

Greek mythology.

Huh. I love Greek mythology but there were no classes in Alabama to take so I had to learn on websites at home (when I wasnt grounded) so while I know some, I dont know it all.

"Greek mythology? Did my dad tell you about my liking for it or what?" I ask.

"He didnt give us an elective or second language for you to take so we gave you both in one. I did not know you liked it and I am pleased you do so, it is a good class so I hope you enjoy it." He said.

I only had one thing to say. "When do I start?"

 **A/N: When I said remake I freaking MENT it, I wasnt just talking about revising it and fixing errors and adding a few extra tid bits here and there, I ment completely scrap the old story and start anew with one thats better.**

 **Also unlike the voting pole this one has an actual set pairing, it's gonna be Thalia cause she is my favourite PJO and HOO character, also, to anyone who wants to know I try to update every saturday or sunday but if i'm feeling up to it i'll update twice in one week or wont update for like two weeks, I am a bit inconsistant I will admit but I never want to abandon a story ive seen to many excellent stories do that and I dont want to be one of them.**


	2. New beginning, New troubles

**Chapter 2**

Remember when I said that I could make a fresh start and never have to see my mother or father again? You do? Well you can throw that right into the trashcan and set it on fire.

Why? Ohhh boy I got a story for you. You see my Step-mother thought up the idea that she should go down to New York and live there and 'watch over me' to see how i'm progressing with my condition.

The idiot that my father is, readily agreed. This was three months ago. THREE FREAKING MONTHS!.

So now i'm fucking stuck with an abusive whore hovering over me basically and constantly sending me threats. Before you ask no I did not tell my father.

Why? Because there is a deep-seeded fear in me at what she will do if I tell him. For the record I have before and he didnt believe me so I highly doubt he would now.

Seriously I hate them both so much it's ridiculous. But since I have to deal with my step-mom now I might as well decribe her a bit.

Her name is Maurice Carpenter, a women in her late thirties, she has the figure of a plus size model (maybe thats why my father married this women). She has eyes that are a very bright gold color with a little black and red that makes her have this supernatural and deadly look to them. Her lips hide sharp teeth that makes me wonder how she doesnt cut the inside of her mouth or tounge.

And she is just an overall bitch so theres that.

Can you tell I dont like this woman? If you cant then i'm sorry your an idiot.

But I should get on with the events that happened these past three months shouldnt I? Yea I guess so.

The past three months have actually been the best of my life (despite obvious reasons). For one Percy and I somehow managed to have all the same classes, I made sure to thank the god of luck if there was one.

It's been the best because I am able to sort of control my fear of females, example, one girl asked me a question about greek mythology and I didnt haul off and knock her into oblivion. Progress! I still wanted to die of fear afterwards but I didnt lose my shit then so I think i'm doing better.

Then my mom comes and makes me scared all over again. I swear her one purpose is to make my life miserable. But I am getting off topic.

I have had a few close calls with some pretty life threatening and dangerous shit recently so i've been a bit more cautious than I normally would be.

At one point I had gotten jumped in an alley by a gang of people (I was trying to avoid a group of girls, leave me alone). And Percy happened to be close by.

I dont remember exactly what happened but there was several odd things that stuck out to me. the gang members had what I could swear was a forked tounge and tails to go along with but that might have been my mind playing tricks on me.

It was still weird though.

Also I was wondering how Percy was able to fend off four people with forked tounges and tails with a pen. Yeah i'm serious when I say that he did it with a pen.

I also remember the conversation right before they knocked me half unconcious.

"Our massssster will be happy with thissss one, he issss exceptionally more powerful than a normal demigod" One of the people hissed literally, his voice sounded like a rattle-snake on crack.

"But sssssir! Cant we just eat him a little bit? We can leave enough for our massster so why cant we have something good to ssssnack on?" One of them whined.

Demigods? Eating me? Masters? What the hell is going on here?

"You idiot we need him whole other wissse thissss will be pointlesss, if he'ssss dead then our massster cant ussse him asss a hossst." One of them said.

At this point I am freaking out and trying to find a way to escape but cant focus enough to form a cohesive plan, thats when I get hit by a truck (or thats what it felt like) and am knocked down.

Then Percy shows up, if I was able to speak I might have said something like "come join the party! We have pain and more pain!" but again, half here half in la la land.

You know the rest that happened he wooped they're asses and picked me up asking me qustions but I was to out of it to answer at this point I had passed out completely and later on woke up in of all people Mr. Brunners office with a bandage wrapped around my head.

I asked what happened, he told me and also told me to be careful, as I dont know whats truly out there and that I shouldnt take unneccesary risks.

At this point your probably wondering why I didnt pick up on something suspicious. Here's the thing: I didnt know I was a demi-god at the time, I know now of course but back then I didnt think much of it. In hindsight I should have figured something was amiss but didnt.

I will insult myself here, I was a freaking idiot.

Now lets get on to the events of today shall we?

I woke up and wanted to go right back to sleep, I would have if Percy hadnt knocked on my door telling me to hurry up.

"Hurry up man and get ready there's someone I want you to meet so look mildly presentable please." He said.

I threw a curse word at him and rose myself up off the bed and walked over to my closet. I got out a pair of jeans and a shirt from one of my favourite bands Green day. Love them and threw them on. I then went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and analyzed myself in the mirror.

Curly bed head worsened white hair, green eyes, bow shaped mouth, straight nose, face scar. All there in its ugly glory.

I finish brushing and leave the small living space that has become my home. Only to back-pedal right back in when a girl is standing there with Percy.

The girl looked like a classic California girl with blond princess curls and grey eyes that had a calculating look in them, as if she analyzed everything you did.

"Damien dont freak out, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend, I promise she wont hurt you even though it looks like she will" Percy said and Annabeth punched him.

"Quiet Seaweed brain, nice to meet you Damien" She said and held out her hand in a professional manner.

"K-keep away from me please!" I said and jumped back into my room. My heart nearly beating out of it's chest. Annabeth looked hurt and Percy's eyes widened before he slapped his forhead.

"Oh crap i'm an idiot!" Percy exclaimed. Damn right you are.

"I forgot to mention Damien is gynophobic, he is scared of females so he probably will keep his distance away from you Wise Girl." He said and looked at me.

"Sorry man I wasnt thinking, it's Saturday so I was thinking we could go to my moms house. She wants to meet you." He said.

I was not thrilled with the idea of meeting with _another_ female. My face probably gave away my thoughts about the idea but before Percy could speak again Annabeth did which made me flinch. God i'm fucking pathetic.

"Percy's mom is awesome, and she makes the best blue chocalate chip cookies _ever_ , please come with us." Annabeth said with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

Damn the puppy dog looks, damn them to hell. Before I knew it I said yes and was being dragged into a cab they had hailed down, I got in first Percy second, Annabeth last. The destination given was uptown Madison Avenue. Why Percy stayed in the dorms when he lives so close to the school I dont know but it's none of my business.

We turned East on Eighty-Second street.

It took about ten minutes (maybe Percy didnt live as close as I thought) but when we reached Second Avenue things changed a bit, the streets got a bit less busy but still busy, rows of apartment buildings, hardware shops, convenience stores, and Italian and Indian resturants greeted us as we sat in the cab.

We turned another corner and finally stopped. Percy paid the driver while I studied the place. Parked under the crape myrtle sat and old blue Prius with dents in the hood that looked suspiciously like hoove prints. Did a horse do the Merengue on that car or something?

Of course like an idiot I didnt ask a single question, but i'm sure they noticed my staring. Another signal that I didnt pick up back then. You know now that I really think about it, there was a lot of stuff that I missed that even a blind person could have picked up on.

Before we walked in out of the corner of my eye I saw something standing in the shadow of the building, I only knew it was there because of it's seemingly glowing red eyes and creepy shark tooth smile.

I started to get a bad feeling, like your stomach feels like it's in knots and you get a bit shaky and feel like your about to be sick. In hindsight, I should have said something to the other's but for some reason I didnt.

We walk in and any bad feeling I felt is washed away by the small apartments atmosphere and the smell of fresh cookies.

"Yes! Blue cookies here I come." Percy exclaimes and walks into what I assume is the kitchen, leaving me standing awkwardly with Annabeth. I was slowly getting used to her presence but I still stood across the room looking at random things.

Percy returns with a blue chocolate chip cookie and a women that I assume to be his mother, the first thing I notice is she's a strikingly beautiful woman: blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light, a smile as warm as a quilt, and long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, I also notice how little she looks like Percy.

"Oh! Hello there, I am Percy's mother Sally Jackson, you must be Damien Machiavelli, Percy has told me alot about you." She said while walking over to me.

I didnt have time to react as she enveloped me into a hug, Percy pales as does Annabeth and I stiffen in fear but dont react otherwise. Sally notices something is wrong and let's me go with a frown on her face and concern in her eyes.

"Is everything okay? Do you not like it when people touch you?" She asks.

I take a step back, my breathing coming in short quick gasps, with an effort I force myself back into something resembling normalcy and look at her to speak but found I couldnt. How could I tell such an obviously kind and caring woman that i'm scared of her?

Luckily Percy told her whats wrong and she was stunned before a look of anger passed over her face, I notice her angry expression looks unatural on her face, as if she never gets angry.

"That is just cruel, no matter what there is no excuse for doing something like that, Damien I am so sorry for what I did I hope you can forgive me." Mrs. Jackson says.

I look at her and see nothing but sincerity and warmth in her eyes, she strikes me as a very kind and caring woman to anyone, I suspect that if she could she would adopt cats just because.

"I forgive you, how can I not forgive someone so kind?" I say and she smiles widely, with that smile I feel emotion flow through me and I almost buckle under the pressure and for a few seconds I dont feel alone.

"Thats wonderful, now obviously your here for fun times instead of awkwardness and sadness so maybe we could sit in my kitchen and just chat until my husband gets home." She suggests and we agree cheerfully.

I ask where the bathroom is instead, she shows me and I go in and lock the door. Instead of actually using it I just look at myself in the mirror clutching my chest and taking deep, calming breaths.

What was that just now? Why did I feel so happy? She was just being nice out of courtesy, there are always two sides to people especially females, I cant trust them, none of them.

I flush the toilet, splash water in my face and leave the bathroom to find Percy, Annabeth and Sally sitting at the dining table setting up the game Monopoly. Annabeth notices me first and grins at me.

"Hey Damien, were about to play Monopoly, wanna play with us?" She asks.

My first instinct is to say no because I suck at Monopoly but I guess I say yes because next thing I know i'm sitting at the table beside Percy with the horse and rider and am losing to Annabeth. The others got eliminated and Percy looked to be sulking.

I'm not gonna bore you with intense detail on a freaking monopoly game so i'm gonna skip to the end because thats the important part.

By a stroke of luck I got the purples and oranges and all the railroads, Annabeth got everything else except for the two utilities which were unowned. It's my turn now, if I roll a five, I land on Boardwalk, a three it's Parkplace, if I hit Boardwalk i'm screwed but I will survive if I hit luxury tax or Parkplace. Annabeth is talking trash.

"The smart girl always wins you know, if you give up now i'll think about not holding it over your head for the next two years." She said cockily.

"I dont intend to lose this time Annie, I may suck at this game but not today." I say and roll the dice praying for four or three.

Five, son of a bitch I lost. Annabeth whooped in victory and smirked at me. "That's what you get for calling me Annie, karma is lovely aint it"

"Shut up." I grumble causing her to laugh. That laugh is cut off when there is a loud pounding on the door. Everyone freezes while Sally walks to the door.

"Coming!" She opens the door and the person I see makes my blood run cold.

My step-mother is standing there with an enraged expression on her face, it gets even more enraged when she see's me. Instead of speaking she storms past Sally into the apartment, grabs me and smacks me in the face hard.

The impact made me fall onto the floor, my butt hitting the ground as II grunted in pain. At this point it was all instinct, I scooted back into a wall and held my hands above my head waiting for the next blow.

"Where the hell have you been you worthless wretch?! I've been trying to find you, how dare you make me search for you when your just a pathetic weak brat!" She screamed and hit me again.

She didnt get more than two, Percy grabbed her and threw her roughly against the wall, him pulling out his pen again. Why does he have that pen again?

Then Annabeth pulled out a dagger, an _actual fucking dagger_! I was still frozen against the wall shivering violently while Percy's mother tended to me.

To my surprise Maurice hissed, her sharp teeth seeming even sharper than before, her red eyes glowing a bit more brightly, her nails growing longer and sharper.

"Your demi-gods? Impossible! You dont have a scent. How are you hiding it? What magic hides you from us?" My step-mother growled.

"As if we'd answer any questions from and Empousai, even one thats abnormaly powerful, prepare to return to the underworld." Percy growled, all friendliness gone from his face.

Maurice laughed, it sounded like gurgling though. "You'd think i'd come alone? What fool's you are!" She snapped her fingers and four people came into the apartment. The same ones that attacked me in the alley! But this time they had swords and sharper claws, one had a Zweihander who I assumed was the leader

"Ha ha, we meet again demi-god, you caught us off gaurd last time but now we will have our revenge, we will kill you both and take the white-haired brat." The most-likely leader said.

"Yeah no thanks, we wont let you touch our friend again." Annabeth said.

The dynamic duo lunged and attacked, very quickly the monsters, as I can only think of them of now, backed out into the large parking lot were there was more space to fight.

Maurice and the leader with the Zweihander of the gang monsters attacked Annabeth which left Percy to deal with the other three. As for me? I watched with Sally as they fought.

"Mrs. Jackson, call 911, they arent normal people!" I said panicking. Sally just smiled at me and I had to resist the urge to shake her into sense.

"Percy and Annabeth arent normal either Damien, they are demi-gods. You should know what that is." She said.

What she said completely blew my mind, if this was a movie or anime smoke might've started coming from my head, I couldnt believe it I told her I didnt and she told me to look again, but this time focus. So I looked again and forced myself to focus.

Everything started to change out there, the monsters started to look like full monsters instead of just hybrids, Maurice's skin started turning a sickly green color with scales, her hair turned from blond to a messy black and her eyes turned completely red.

She looked like Medusa, but Medusa doesnt exist right? Right?

Percy's pen, or should I say sword did exactly that, it went from a pen to sword and it looked deadly, three feet of bronze with an inscription on it that I couldnt read.

A bloodcurling scream was heard, which made Percy snap his head to the direction, it was Annabeth! She had gotten stabbed in the shoulder and forced down by Maurice, Percy had killed two of the three monsters and got distracted which caused him to get hit and knocked down.

"PERCY!" Sally's mom screamed and grabbed me and looked at me with tears flowing like waterfalls down her face. "You have to help! Please! Your a Demi-god too! You can help them please save them, I cant i'm not a demi-god." She begged and I just stared at her.

Me? A demi-god? Help them? How can I when I have no power? Percy and Annabeth were being binded by Maurice and her other allies. Then she looked up and grinned her sharp teeth black and yellow instead of the white they once were.

"Damien! If you dont get down here and come with us, i'll kill them both, but if you come with us, i'll spare the boy, you hate women dont you? If so then what does one more mean to you?" She said.

My heart knew my decision before my brain did, but for once I listened to my heart instead of my brain. Giving one last look to Sally and smiling at her, I slowly walked down the steps to face my Demons.

 **A/N: Big shoutout to NightOwl95 for being my first reviewer and for also making me laugh at her review, I though it was awesome and a total coincedint. Thats all I got for this A/N except for the good ol' word REVIEW.**


	3. Kinda Anticlimatic aint it?

**chapter 3**

Saying I am scared is an understatement, I was terrified, I wanted to run and hide but I couldnt, I wouldnt, I wont leave people to die especially my friends despite them being much stronger than me because I owe them. Without them I would be completely alone, so there's no way in hell i'll leave them behind.

"Where are you going to take me? Will I die?" I ask and Maurice laughs evily.

"Why of course you will idiot, your blood will sate our master perfectly, I have spent years creating you into the perfect subject and now I will collect the finished product." She says.

"I am not some experiment for you to claim, and you will pay for what you've done Maurice, I swear it!" I said angrily, rage was blinding me, making me stupid.

Her eyes narrowed. "Our master never said you had to be alive, kill him Zodiac" She said and the monster with the greatsword stepped forward and I paled.

I frantically looked around for a weapon before my foot hit something, I look down and see Percy's sword laying at my feet in pen form. Percy knew what I was about to do and spoke.

"Forget it dude only a son of Posideon can use it, just go with them for now, we'll save you somehow." He says, but his heart isint in it, he's lost hope and it's really hard not to keel over and cry when somone with his strength is defeated mentally.

I grab the pen and leap backward just in time to dodge a swing from the greatsword. Maurice notices the pen and screams. "He has Anaklusmos! Kill him NOW!"

I pull the pen's cap off and the sword springs into my hand. three feet of surprisingly heavy bronze makes Zodiac back-pedal. He then holds the greatsword with one hand and conjurs a shield to go along with the weapon of mass pain.

Though I have the blade it starts to burn badly, it hurts like hell but I dont let it go,I try an experimental swing and it feels really awkward to say the least, though it is a weapon and thats better than nothing.

Zodiac lunges and brings the greatsword down with lightning spead, not giving me time to dodge so i'm forced to block. A ton of force slames into the blade breaking my balance staggering me. Zodiac then slams the shield into my stomach knocking me about six feet back and knocking the wind out of me.

"I was almost worried, but now I see I have nothing to worry about, time to die Damien machiavelli" Zodiac raises the greatsword and I take the chance given to me by his slowness.

I leap to my feet using both hands slashing Percy's sword across Zodiac's stomach it spraying blood into my face, he roars in pain and jumps back holding his stomach.

Percy and Annabeth are in a state of disbelief, as is my stomach as I hurl blue cookies onto the asphalt. "How are you able to weild Riptide? Only Percy should be able to." Annabeth states.

I give her the _you think I know?_ look and run to them only to get stopped by Zodiac and his three bears. Three? Wait? Percy killed two of them so how are there three? Something in my mind reacts and I slash wildly behind me cutting of one of their heads and escaping the cocoon of monsters they were putting me into.

"Get out of my way you freaks and walk away and I wont kill the rest of you." I say and they all laugh and attack at the same time.

Let me tell you guys something, fighting is hard, it takes alot out of you and at a certain point it's adrenaline that keeps you going. SO with THAT being said when I say I was drained I was drained.

I couldnt react as I was slashed across the face, the path of the blade making a perfect cut across my old scar re-opening it. Then I am punched in the nose my nose obviously breaking as blood shoots like a geyser out of it.

I fall onto my back and Zodiac kneels down and holds the greatsword to my throat smirking evily. "Maybe I should mortally wound you but not kill you outright, so you can suffer for harming me before you die to our master." He says and I spit in his face blood and saliva hits his cheek and his eyes twitch before he slams his fist into my broken nose.

Fuck my life that hurt, it also made my nose do some sort of twisting thing so now blood was running down my throat making me choke, so getting bloodboarded is off the list of things to do, whats next?

How about a glowing Damien machiavelli? Those are always fun, especially when the result of the glowing Damien causes Zodiac to fly off me howling in pain and actually killing the other two monsters holding me down. The dead monsters turning into golden dust is not what I expected though.

Zodiac Still howling in pain, I slowly and shakily got to my feet, thats when I notice his greatsword lying in front of me I recap Riptide and pick up the greatsword experimentally.

Imagine my surprise when it fits perfectly in my hands and actually feels lighter than Riptide, does a Zweihander normally have less weight than a longsword? I know shit all about weapons after all but I do know it feels so much better than Riptide.

Zodiac's eyes widen and he smashes his shield into the ground making it form into another Zweihander. Right when I am about to strike Maurice jumps into the fight.

"Enough of this! I clearly underestimated you, but you wont survive you pathetic Demi-god, i've waited to long to fail now." She says then lets out a blood-curling scream.

At first I think she's in pain and my hopes rise, then they crash like the animal population when monsters, twenty or more slowly start to crawly out of shadows surrounding me. Maurice starts laughing maniacally.

"You see demi-god? You never had a chance in Hades." She says laughing still.

My hands start glowing again, a white/gold light that envelops my entire body and dissappears into me centering at my chest. I feel a burning sensation in my chest and a name comes to me, actually, more like a power name.

United in arms. A skill that burns into your chest and calls on other demigods anywhere near, giving them strength rivaling the gods. How I know this I dont know but I feel strong, for once in my life i'm not afraid.

Percy and Annabeth suddenly break out of there bindings break through the monsters them glowing as well, they reach me and Annabeth pulls out her dagger and I give Riptide back to Percy, despite the situation they grin at me.

"Your power is a power that hasnt been seen in millenia according to our camp counseler, the last person to have it was Achillies." Annabeth said.

"Well now it's mine, here's the game plan, one I am sure your used to, fight and survive." I say, on cue demi-gods flash into existance, all females, which nearly made me shit myself, all wearing silver parka except one. The other demi-gods in silver ran off attacking the monsters while she stayed.

The lone hunter wore a tiara on top of her head, she had extremely pale skin even more so than me, had spiky black hair and eyes so blue it was as if they had electricity in them, she was amazingly beautiful.

She looked at Percy and Annabeth, the two latter with hanging jaws at the sudden appearance before she laughed loudly. Then she looked at me and her eyes widened with surprise, most likely because she hadnt ever seen me before and I looked like a melted doll, I was also holding a Zweihander so theres that.

"You guys cant stay out of trouble for one minute can you, Hades Seaweed brain, cant you control yourself?" She says while smirking and Percy reddens.

"I didnt do it Thalia! Trouble just follows demi-gods around, you say it like I had a choice in this battle to the death." He says defensively and Thalia snorts before looking at me again.

"Who's the new blood and why does he look like a melted doll?" Thalia asks.

"This is Damien machiavelli, he fought the monsters alone while we were bound then he used of all things the united in arms power and broke us out." Percy explained.

"So thats what that was, the gods felt a massive surge of raw power and Milady Artemis sent us to check it out. So your the one attracting monsters for miles, nice job doofus." Says Thalia while trying to pat me on the back.

I swatt her hand away a little spark of static at the contact, she holds her hand in surprise then anger. "The hell is your problem you shithead, I was just joking" She said sparking, literally, sparks were coming off her.

"Dont Thals! Damien is gynophobic, he is scared of females." Annabeth said and Thalia calms down then looks at me in a very neutral manner.

"Sorry, I wont do it again. Just dont let my hunters hear that or they'll abuse your fear, they're bitches like that." She says then jumps into the fight of remaining monsters.

I let out a deep breath, and I kid you not at that exact moment all the pain from my injuries comes back to me and it makes my vision go spotty, then the world turns black.

The last thing I hear is someone calling my name.

 **LINE BREAK**

Waking up somewhere you've never been before is a less than pleasant experience, that experience gets worse when you wake up with a pounding headache and your in different clothes than what you passed out in.

I wasnt scared really, just a bit nerveous and awkward at the fact that someone undressed me then dressed me all over again. I raise up out of the bed i'm in and swing my legs over the side looking over the building i'm in.

It's a cabin with about forty bunks top and bottom, there were posters of rock bands that I liked like Green day, Disturbed, Wolves at the gate, breaking benjamin, fall out boy and etc. I wonder the odds of everyone that sleeps in here liking this type of music when the cabin door opens.

The hunter of Artemis, Thalia I think had walked into the cabin with Percy, they were laughing and smiling when they saw me slowly get to my feet. Percy grinned even wider when he came over and helped me up.

"Holy crap dude, i'm glad your awake, you suddenly passed out on us while we were fighting, we all were so worried that you were poisoned or something, Thalis and me carried you back here to camp half-blood" Percy said

I was only focused on one thing though. "W-wait, Thalia carried me back? Oh shit." I said a little shakily.

"Percy did too, also I dont bite, you dont have to be afraid of me, I also only helped because of the Green day shirt you were wearing before, rock music is my thing, i'd definitely save someone that liked green day." Thalia said and it occured to me that I was in HER cabin and my face turned into a beet.

"Um t-thanks I guess. But I have a question Where the hell am I?" I asked and Percy grinned.

"Your new home, Camp half-blood, made specifically for people like us, here you can be about as safe as a demi-god can be in this worlds." He explained.

"Safe? I cant stay here I need to go home I cant just leave school for good my dad will be pissed and throw me in jail." I said and the smile fell from Percy's face.

But Thalia spoke instead. "You can never go home, your demi-god scent is more powerful than ours, your powers werent even unlocked yet a monster still found you, your step-mother Maurice was a very powerful monster called an Empousai, and she managed to escape from us so she'll definitely come after you if you leave here."

I wanted to get angry, I wanted to yell and declare i'd be fine but the truth was different, I was scared and weak, I could barely defend myself let alone Annabeth and Percy, if it wasnt for those hunters...

No. I dont want to think about it. I cant think about it.

"Your right, damnit! Why cant I just be normal instead of some half god half human freak!" I said and that angered Percy and Thalia.

"Dont you dare say that, we arent freaks, we protect mortals and fight the actual freaks that try to kill us." Percy exclaimed.

"If we were freaks, wouldnt we look like those monsters that attacked us?" Thalia asked.

I didnt answer. Instead I asked a question. "How long have I been out?"

Percy and Thalia looked at eachother for a second then Thalia answered. "Three days." She said.

I felt like puking but forced the bile back down my throat and asked another question. "Will I ever be able to leave?"

"Not for long periods, i'm a son of Posideon and Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, two children of the big three and your scent is more powerful than ours, we have no idea who's kid you are." Percy said.

"What's up with this 'demigod scent'? What does that even mean?"

"Demi-god scent is what the monsters use to track us down, the monsters usually go after the stronger scent but if they find a weaker one they go after it instead, the more powerful your demi-god parent is the stronger the scent and vice-versa, say me, I am the daughter of a powerful god so monsters would go after me more, while say, an Aphrodite child could nearly live a normal life due to there parent not being all that powerful." Thalia explains.

The sense that made was nearly zero so I just nodded and pretended I understood that explanation and Thalia smirked and gave me a look that said _I didnt get it either at first._

"So Damien, i've got a very important question to ask you?" Thalia said with a strange gleam in her eyes and Percy face-palmed.

"W-what?" I asked hesitantly.

"You got any cheeseburgers?" She asked and Percy started laughing at my facial expression.

"Why would I have cheeseburgers? I was in a coma for three days I cant just magically divine a cheeseburger out of my hands. I wish I could because they are the best food ever actually." I said surprised at her stupidity.

Thalia stopped short and stared at me something flashed in her eyes before she turned away and walked out of the cabin. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Percy who looked as confused as me.

"Did I piss her off? I didnt mean to" I said and Percy shrugged.

"Something always seems to anger her, I wouldnt worry about it. But I did notice something that you havent." He said.

"What did I not notice?" I asked and he smiled.

"Your fear, it doesnt trigger around her." He said simply.

My mouth fell open. Holy crap, holy crap he's _right_ , I dont feel scared around her but why? She is probably the scariest girl i've met so far but I dont feel scared at all. Maybe it's because I dont see her as a girl, in reality she seems more tomboyish.

"I-I dont know, huh. I'll be damned" I said and Percy snorted.

"Well doesnt matter at the moment cause she's gone, so in the meantime we have things we need to do. I need to show you around camp and Chiron would like to speak with you. He's our camp counseler." Percy said.

Percy showed me around camp but I wasnt really paying attention, I was focused on other things. Have you ever had the feeling of being overwhelmed? You have so many emotions running through you and so much you need to do that it feels like your gonna buckle under the pressure? Thats what I was feeling right now but with the added weight of unanswered questions.

What am I supposed to do? Why did this have to happen to me? What exactly am I? Did dad know? Does he know i'm missing? Would he even care?

Would anyone care if I went missing? I could answer that question myself. No, because if someone cared they would have defended me in Alabama instead of sending me to a place i'd never been before then send a fucking monster to 'watch over me' but in reality had been trying to kill me basically my entire life.

I touch the rehealing scar on my face, I remember the day I got this scar from her like it was yesterday.

 _I was twelve years old, my hair had slowly started going from brown to it's now white color, and I was showing signs of gynophobia, sometimes I started crying in the presence of a girl, sometimes when a women raised her hand I flinched away. I already had gotten beaten that day while she was sober, thats when it was best, when she was sober she knew when to stop hitting me and always made sure to never hit me in my face._

 _When she was drunk she had no control and would hit me anywhere, thats when it was worse and thats when I got this scar that marred my face, I mostly remember it due to the fact that it was the only time she ever beat me twice in one day._

 _She came home drunk and had another case of beer in her arms as she stumbled through the door, my father had left because of an emergency call that he had answered and left five minutes before she got there. Five minutes, that was all it took to solidify my fear of females._

 _She was sitting at the bar in our house drinking away, already through half the case when she saw me and scowled. I flinched away from her and made to go to my room but she somehow got to me and wrenched me away from the hallway wall I was hiding behind._

 _"What the hell are you staring at you little shit? Do you wanna get beat? Do you wanna get hurt again?" She said with a heavy slur._

 _I was almost as tall as her she was 5'8 and I was 5'6 at the time, but I was still scared of her._

 _Then she grinned and dropped to her knees and looked up at me, her face inches from my crotch area. "Or does the brat want something else? Maybe a reward for putting up with my beatings so well?" she said and laughed. I didnt freak out despite being scared, this wasnt the first time._

 _I almost thought I wasnt gonna get hit, then she close fist punched me in the face knocking me down grabbing an empty beer bottle and breaking it. I tried to get up and scramble away but she was extremely fast for someone so intoxicated._

 _she grabbed me again and threw me to the floor my head hitting off the couch that sat in the middle of the floor, I saw stars and her in my face with the bottle over my left eye._

 _"Nah, instead i'll punish you, I will take your left eye, think of it as punishment for staring at me with those wretched eyes." she said._

 _I remember that being the breaking point, I screamed bloody murder and tried to fling her off me, her shock and intoxication caused her to miss my eye._

 _But drag it from the left of my nose all the way to the end of my left eye. Blood came out and I howled in pain and she got off me in a hurry, called 911 and said I cut myself badly on a broken beer bottle she had left in the trashcan. I was taken to the hospital and it got stitched up, it needed thirteen stitches. I was fourteen when it finally healed, my father never even gave it a second thought._

"Hey dude Damien! Are you okay man why are you crying?" Percy asked concern laced in his voice.

I didnt realize it but I was shaking so violently that it seemed there was an earthquake that affected only me, tears were running down my face like small waterfalls. Demi-gods were staring at us and it made me super embarrassed. I forced myself to stop shaking and wiped the tears from my face.

"It's nothing, dont worry about it" I said and his face said _that definitely wasnt nothing_ but he let the subject drop for which I am grateful.

"A-anyway, it's time we go to see Chiron, he wants to speak with you. I have something I need to do but I can point you in the right direction. See that big house over there? Thats the big house where Chiron and our camp leader Dionysus live, thats also where the demi-gods of the Prophecy or chosen quest go to strategise it's called the 'war table' but in reality it's just a glorified pool table." He said and patted me on the back before speeding off.

I stare after him for a few second before turning to walk towards the Big House which to my dismay was atop a massive hill. About halfway up the hill I turned around and am amazed by the beauty of the area.

It was sunset, and I could see the entire camp from where I was standing, the sun's orange glow seemed to light up the entire camp in glory, leaves were blowing, horses were literally flying, and flowers were in bloom. Some demi-gods were relaxing and talking, others just walking around holding hands, others fighting in what looked like a sparring arena. A warm feeling kinda whoosed through me, and it occurred to me that I felt more at peace than I ever had before, Alabama, New York, nowhere made me feel like I was truly safe from harm like this place did. I had been here for three days, but only awake for a few hours, yet I already was in love with this place and felt a powerful urge to protect it no matter what.

"Amazing is it not? Sometimes, beauty is not created, but found naturally, even this sunset that I have laid eyes on for countless years, still somehow manages to amaze me at every nightfall." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and see standing there smiling kindly, he was actually standing on _four_ legs, four horse legs to be exact. A memory from my greek class popped into my head, a horseman standing six feet or more tall and six feet or more wide, he protects the wild and it's inhabitants from any threat. A centaur.

" ? Your a centaur? Your here? I thought you were the principle of my school, yet you were really a figure from ancient legend?" I asked in awe.

He laughed softly at my facial expression. "Yes, I have been watching over you since your arrival here, when your father told me about how much you get in trouble I figured you werent a mortal and it seems I was right." He said.

I didnt say anything, just stared at him until I shook my head and smiled. "I cant believe it, it's nice to see you sir."

"It's good to see your safe Damien, now come with me I have much to talk to you about." Chiron said

Together we walked up to to big house, once inside he led me into an area with a massive pool table that had ten chairs around it, it felt like something from king arthur and the knights of the round table. He sat down at one end of the table and me the other. Moving the chair out of his way.

"So, I will be straight to the point, your powers have not been seen in millennia, during the fight the ability you used was United in Arms, the last person to have that power was Achillies and he was one of the most powerful demi-gods i've ever met. But the fact remains is that you have this ability, we have no idea of who your parentage is, and you have no control over your powers, powerful monsters that want to capture you yet for some reason according to Thalia grace you want to leave here." He said.

I remained silent and nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Why? Why do you want to leave when you have nothing waiting for you out there?" Chiron asked.

Ouch. That stung even though it's true, I can still hope that maybe someone is out there, maybe my father is worried about me! Ugh who the hell am I kidding? When did he ever care about my well being? I felt a sob climb it's way into my throat and against my will I let it out.

Chiron got up and sat beside me putting his arm around me while I let my tears fall, I wanted my father to care, wanted him to be worried, I wanted to go back in time and change my life, maybe then he would have cared, but it's to late, it's to late for me to change what i've done.

When I finally stopped crying like a baby Chrion continued to speak. "Here, you will be safe, people here care about you already, Percy and Annabeth mainly, and Thalia said she senses something special in you." Chiron said.

I made my decision, really when you think about it, it was a really easy decision, but I still hesitated, there were so many what ifs going through my mind. What if it doesnt work out? Was the main one. But I cant hesitate anymore, it's time to take a leap of faith for once in my life.

"I'll stay, Chiron, i'll stay and fight with you guys for as long as i'm alive." I said Chiron smiled widely.

"Thats wonderful! There is much to do in the way of training." He said and started describing different training sessions I would go through.

Weapons training, defense training, power training. So. Much. Freaking training! Eventually he let me go and when I walked out the big house it was a beautiful twilight night and someone was waiting for me.

Thalia grace, was standing there, the moon seemingly reflecting off her pale skin making it seem as if she was glowing. Her blue eyes seemed to shine in the midnight sky.

My heart started a fast beat that had nothing to do with my fear of women, I didnt understand it, I had no idea why my heart was beating so fast even though I wasnt scared.

Oh yeah I was an idiot back then. I had always been scared of women, never in love.

Thalia looked at me and smiled and I felt electricity go through me. "Hey I was getting bored of waiting, Percy was wondering where you were and I volunteered to go get you, well I more or less got voluntold." She said and I laughed softly.

I watched Thalia as we walked back, a hunter of Artemis, a group of women that the goddess of the moon adopt as a haven away from men who have scarred their hearts causing a hatred of men to form, they take an oath to swear of males and if they fall in love or break their vow they lose the blessing of Artemis that is given to them when they made said oath.

However Thalia seemed different, she didnt seem to hate guys, in fact, she seemed comfortable around them despite being a hunter, and a lieutenant of the hunters.

I decided I would steer clear of the hunters but I didnt know how involved with them I would become.

 **A/N: Had some fun writing this chapter, but I do admit I probably went a little bit to fast but as i've said before I am a fast paced writer and some people appreciate that, I also added that scene at the end because I wanted to show how he is already changing for the better being at camp half-blood, how when you find your soul-mate your heart knows before your head. Thats all I got for this A/n except the word Review!**


	4. A challenge and meeting

**Chapter 4**

 **Three months later...**

Sweat pours down my face as I fall to my knees breathing heavily, frustrated that I lost again to my black haired opponent. I hear laughing and look up to see Thalia and Annabeth watching us, that means they saw me get my ass kicked.

"You surprised me there I wasnt expecting that final move Dam's" Percy said sweating but not breathing nearly as heavy, he holds out his hand and I take it, him pulling me up.

I lean on my Zweihander for balance and smile wearily. "One day Seaweed brain, one day" I responded, Percy had been in charge of my training for weapons and I have never beaten him, so it's 0-26, fuck.

I did manage to beat everyone else in the training sessions, i'm first to third in every subject except for archery which i'm only above Percy so second to last.

"Not bad ghost head but you still need more practice." Annabeth said and I rolled my eyes, my fear is still there but I am able to control it unless I get agitated then I go out of control and do stupid things.

"Shut it Annie, if you forgot I beat you my first attempt." I said and Annabeth's face reddened.

"Well atleast i'm not scared to fight Thalia" She retorted and I turned into a tomato. I wasnt scared! Okay fine I _was_ scared to fight her, I dont need that kind of negativity in my life just yet.

"Children please, enough of the fighting." Thalia joked and I mock glared at her causing her to laugh. She was wearing a Three days grace shirt and black jeans instead of the silver parka that the other hunters normally wear and she wasnt wearing her lieutenants tiara which I found strange.

Her laughter was cut short when Chiron galloped into the sparring hall, he was wearing a smiling excited face when he came so the news must be good.

"Children! Glad your all here, we have a new demi-god girl here with us. She's a daughter of Posideon." Chiron said and Percy immediantly bolted out of the training hall grinning along with Annabeth shortly behind.

"I'll be there in a minute sir, just let me clean up." I said. There was debris lying around on the ground mostly due to my sword hitting the walls while Percy dodged my attacks.

"Well hurry along then. Let's go Thalia child."

"Uh i'm gonna help Damien clean this mess up, it will go faster with two people, i'll make sure to be there soon aswell." Thalia said. Chiron nodded and galloped back out the sparring hall

"I wonder who it is." I said while picking up debris and throwing it into the incinerator that was near the sparring arena. Thalia was also helping out by using the wind to throw it in there aswell. Cheater.

In ten minutes it was done, as I was about to leave Thalia grabbed me and stopped me. I raised my eyebrows at her when she handed me a small blue box.

"It's your birthday isnt it? Happy 17th birthday Damien." She said grinning while I stared at her in shock. I had never recieved a birthday gift before.

"I- thank you Thalia. This is a first for me so im a bit shocked." Very shocked actually, my birthday is February 13th, very close to Valentines day and I wasnt expecting anything.

Thalia looked at me expectantly and it took me a moment to realize she wanted me to open it right there and then, I had to force red from my face for some reason.

I opened the box and the item inside is a purple necklace that had the initials TXD on them, not only is purple my favorite color but it fit perfectly around my neck. I felt a lump in my throat and look at Thalia.

"Thank you Thals, this... this means a great deal to me, I will protect it no matter what, but I have a question. What TXD stand for?" I say.

"Not telling" Thalia says and I scowl at her playfully before she starts dragging me away from the sparring hall.

Me and Thalia, we had somehow managed to become basically best friends in the time I had been at camp half-blood, despite the hunters almost never being there whenever they were here she bugged me to death, at first I found it incredibly annoying, but after awhile I looked forward to her visiting, somehow she managed to weasel my birthdate out of me but I never expected her to remember.

I appreciated her presence, yeah I got used to Annabeth but I still struggle to trust her but for some reason I trust Thalia completely call me crazy right?

The dining pavilion was filled with demigods, most likely anticipating the introductment of the newest demigod, I had my introduction about two and a half months ago.

 _"Demigods, I have someone to introduce to you, some of you may recognize him, most will not, his name is Damien Machiavelli, and he hasnt been claimed yet, I ask that you treat him as you would any other demigod with respect and companionship." Chiron said and the demigods cheered their concent._

Short, sweet and to the point. That's how that went and I liked that. Anyway we were expecting a daughter of Posideon, but I wasnt expecting a nineteen year old daughter of Posideon.

She walked out with Chiron and the entire pavilion went silent, the almost adult had curly medium length black hair, Violet green eyes, a lightly crooked nose and full red lips. She was incredibly beautiful to put it lightly.

"Holy crap she's older than me." Percy whispered.

"I thought she'd be younger, how did she survive for so long?" Annabeth wondered.

"Keep in mind I survived for sixteen years alone." I whispered.

"Yeah but your powers werent manifested then." Thalia reminded me.

Right. Three months ago I had no idea I was a demigod, then me, Percy, and Annabeth were attacked by my former step mom Maurice who turned out to be a monster in disguise. We barely got out with our lives thanks to Thalia and the hunters of Artemis, unfortunately like an ass I passed out before the fight even finished and woke up in camp halfblood were I have lived for the past three months.

"Demigods!" Chiron began. "Today, I introduce you to another demigod and child of the big three. Nineteen year old Alice Yamnel ( **Yahm nel** ) daughter of Posideon."

The demigods cheered loudly at her arrival and I felt a spark of anger, they barely gave me a second glance while they gave her a standing ovation. I dont have a right to be mad really but I still am.

"Now Alice, would you like to say a few words?" Chiron asked, Alice hesitated and nodded before stepping up to the plate.

"Hello demigod brothers and sisters, i'd give my imformation but the horse already has, i'm just gonna say I am happy to be here, and if you respect me, i'll respect you, because I am the strongest demi-god here I will take charge of the Posideon cabin because there isnt another Posideon child." She said arrogantly and was doused with ice cold water.

"Excuse me? You wanna repeat what you said?" Percy said menacingly and Alice's jaw dropped and she glared at her brother.

"How dare you you insignificant brat! You are younger than me so it's mine by default. So stand down and I wont harm you." Alice screamed at him, Percy's eyes darkened and I grabbed him before he could do anything.

"Calm down Percy, this bitch is just goading you, let it go." I said this loud enough for her to here, I was getting agitated so I was losing control of my fear and hatred.

"Bitch? Who are you? Name yourself or be silent." Alice demanded and I was in awe at how rude she was, she doesnt know anyone here and she comes in talking trash? Nah it doesnt work like that.

"Damien Machiavelli, son of whoever because I havent been claimed yet." I said and she started laughing so hard tears started running down her face.

"You have the gall to talk trash when your parent still doesnt even want you? That's almost as funny as your white hair, what are you some sort of freak?" She snorted.

I know I said to let it go but thats just to much right there. "Pack it in before you get yourself hurt." I growled at her and she smirked.

"What could you possibly do against me?" She asked still smirking.

"Kill you." I said and her face morphed into shock instead of arrogance. I ran my scarred hand through my hair, the scar came from Percy's sword Riptide when I forcefully wielded it to fight until I got the Zweihander from the now dead Zodiac.

"You cant even come close to killing me, at best your a child of Demeter and even then you can only move plants, that's about as useless as a child of Aphrodite." Alice said.

Anger boiled in my blood. "Then how about we test it? We fight and if I win you change your attitude and apologize to Demeter and Aphrodite's children, if I lose then... Then I will leave camp half-blood and say you are the strongest demi-god here. How about it?" I proposed.

At my offer protests started coming from demi-gods all around, particularly from Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. You can call it a bit rash of me to make such a decision when i've never seen Alice do so much as flip a pen, let alone fight.

Alice grinned evily. "I accept your challenge foolish unclaimed, prepare to lose your place here and become my bitch." She taunted.

I had to choke down anger and murderous intent as I got up and left the pavilion but not without some parting words. "Tomorrow at 1:00 in the afternoon, prepare to lose your arrogance and pride." I said and walked off my friends following me.

"What the hell was that! You just put your life on the line when you should have let me handle it damnit!" Percy exclaimed.

"I can understand the feeling of not being claimed but for you do that your an idiot Damien." Thalia said.

"You have no idea how strong she is, none of us do, what if she beats you? Then you have to leave." Annabeth said.

I flinched, my friends were right but I didnt currently care about the consequences of my actions. Instead I drew my Zweihander and swung at Thalia, she jumped out of the way with a look of shock on her face, I thought Percy and Annabeth were gonna pee themselves.

"If you actually care then help me fight by practicing with me, if you dont want to thats fine i'll just do it on my own." I said. I dont know where all this courage is coming from but i'm relishing in it.

They hesitated, and I had my answer. "Whatever, i'm going to bed." I sheathed Zweihander and continued the walk to the Hermes cabin, I hadnt been claimed yet so I was staying in the Hermes cabin, but I found I really wanted to be by myself so I went to a cabin of a deity that has no kids.

Hera's cabin, I walked into the cabin and took in the scenery, there was not a single bed because she has no kids, making it the smallest cabin, the area itself was all white gold tile and in the middle of the room there was a golden fountain with fish swimming around in it. I sat down in a corner of the room and started thinking.

Why the hell did I do that? I let my ego get the best of me thats why. Did I have a right to be angry? Yes and no, yes she was being arrogant and rude but not to me. Can I win the fight? Can I prevail despite three months of training? Probably not.

Who is my immortal parent, it cant be a male because of my father so it has to be a women which is ironic, but who? Why do I have so little power despite my 'demigod scent' being stronger than Percy's and Thalia's?

So many questions, so little answers, much like life in general really, you never truly figure it out until you lie on your death bed and realize you wasted so much time trying to answer the questions and figure out the meaning of life that you forgot to truly live it while you could.

Kinda screwy aint it? Thats what it's like for everyone, because it's not about how long you live, how many houses you own, how many cars you have, how much money you got, it's about living life to the fullest while you can so you can be content when you die.

Wisdom with Damien machiavelli boys and girls that'll be twenty bucks.

I also think about my fear of women, I have gotten better, it used to be so bad I coudnt be near a female or I would panic, but now I can actually talk to them normally, I do still get overly nerveous around them but for the most part, I feel more comfortable around them than I used to. I guess time away from the source really does heal. Granted that Alice girl made me lose my crap a little.

I didnt see the person standing in the cabin until he was pretty much right on top of me, well instead of person more like horse person.

"Why are you in Hera's cabin my boy? Your place is the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. What is your reason for being here?" He asked.

I sighed and stood up. "I dont know sir, I could have went somewhere else but I didnt." I said and turned to leave but Chiron grabbed my shoulder.

"Perhaps you were drawn here for some reason." He suggested, I was about to tell him the ridiculousness of that but couldnt, the more I thought about it the more I realized that I _was_ drawn here. But why?

"Maybe sir, I dont know." I sighed again then with slight hesitation I speak again. "Chiron, what if- what if I never get claimed? What if I die without knowing who my immortal parent is?" I asked and Chiron gave me a sad look.

"I do not know young Damien, I wish I could say that has never happened before, but then I would be lying, some demi-gods never get claimed, but after Perseus saved Olympus twice that rarely ever happens, I know you probably feel discouraged, but dont give in to sadness, even if your immortal parent doesnt claim you, the fact remains is that your still a very powerful demigod with very powerful people that care for you."

His words, while honest and kind didnt ease me much if at all. Out of courtesy I said thank you and walked out of Hera's cabin. I wouldnt be getting to much sleep that night.

 _Well, I slept but I dreamed, I dreamed I was in a meadow of flowers which is weird because I dont really go to flower beds, above all it was a lucid dream, I could move around and actually felt myself move with my body._

 _I thought it was going to just be a dream of the meadow, but a massive figure materialized out of nowhere. I couldnt see the beings face but she was clearly female, and powerful._

 _Now guys, in a dream it is totally common to dream about pretty weird things from time to time, but a demigod rarely dreams, when they actually dream it's usually not good, i've even heard about demigods dying in dreams and dying in real life. So saying I was worried was an understatement._

 _I knew I had no chance against whoever was standing before me but even so I got into a fighting stance and tried to draw my Zweihander. I didnt have it, I thought I was screwed until the woman started laughing kindly._

 _"Now child dont be afraid, I am not here to harm you." The woman said and reached her hand out and touched my face._

 _I recoiled and backed up and I didnt need to see her face to know she was saddened. But why?_

 _"Oh, I forgot about your fear, damn your father for marrying that monster and letting her do this to you." She said angrily._

 _Damn my father? I might like this woman- WAIT. My father? How in the hell does she know my father?_

 _"Who are you?" I ask and once again her anger goes to seemingly sadness._

 _"I see your father has not spoke of me much has he? Think about it child, think hard." She says._

 _Loading. Proccesing. 90%. 99%. 100%. Download complete. HOLY SHIT._

 _"M-mother?" I asked hesitantly and a wide aura of happiness and love came flooding through me and before I could react she hugged me tightly._

 _My first instinct was to pull away but my heart made me hug her back, I hardly registered the loud sobs I was making and the equally loud sobs my mother was making._

 _"Where were you? Why werent you there for me? Dad has made my life a living hell." I asked while crying._

 _"The ancient laws bound me and didnt allow me to see you, please I beg of you, believe me when I say if I could I would love to have been able to be there for you, I watched over you every day I could and hated the fact that I couldnt be there, your father is not the same man he once was." My mother explained._

 _"What was he once like? The only person I know of when it comes to him is the person he is now." I said._

 _"It would take to long to tell you, I am here for a different reason today." My mother said._

 _"Whats that mom?" I asked. Mom... that word feels so weird on my tounge, I cant recall ever using that word in a kind way._

 _"I am here to unlock a portion of your powers, remember how I said I always watched over you? Well I saw your little challenge to the Posideon spawn and have decided to help you despite the ancient laws, I could get in trouble for this but I dont care, it's time I start acting like a mother." She said._

 _"But beware my son, it will be painful, extremely so, only a person with extreme endurance can handle it, but you are my son, you can do it." She said again._

 _"Okay." I said without hesitation. "Do it." Her hands started sparking white gold electricity, she put one hand on my chest and another on the back of my head then she took a deep breath and my body exploded._

 _Well it felt like it atleast, I felt pain like i'd never felt before, it was like I was being folded from the inside and out then outside in, it felt like a billion volts of electricity were running through my body._

 _After what felt like an eternity but was probably only like ten seconds, the pain stops and I drop to my knees trying to catch my breath while my mother hovers over me._

 _"You did it! I knew you could, I am proud of you child." She said warmly and pulled me up gently._

 _"Ouch." I said then smile. "What powers did I get?" I ask. I felt like a kid on christmas day._

 _"You have gained the ability to throw lightning javelins, it is a bolt of pure lightning that can blow an opponent apart so be careful using it. You have also gained an ability called earthcracker, if you punch the earth a small earthquake will fly out from the ground in front of you, imagine one of Tophs attacks from Avatar: The Last Airbender, it's like that." She said._

 _I hugged her again, that was when I noticed the dream starting to fade. I looked at my mother, her still hidden face and smiled at her. "Mom, thank you, but I dont know what you look like, cant you show me?" I ask and she laughs._

 _"All in due time my child, I can tell you my name though." She said and I stared at her expectantly._

 _"My name is Hera." She said and my jaw dropped, then the dream faded._

 **A/N: Alright guys number four is out, I hope you enjoyed it and I also thank as of my last check my 252 views on this chapter! O.O Thank you guys XD.**

 **Thats all for this except for my request to see your thoughts, ALSO I TAKE SUGGESTIONS. Bye guys.**


	5. Fixed There were multiple errors

**Chapter 5**

The second the dream faded I awoke, I shot up out of bed so fast I hit my head off the top bunk of my bed causing the other Hermes kids to laugh at my pain.

"Bad dream mate? We demigods get those sometimes brah, just dont piss yourself next time yeah?" says the demigod Arnold whickblade causing his half brothers and sisters to laugh, Arnold had close-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a sharp jaw and a thick austrailian accent.

"Pack it in and catch a crocodile you prick." I said while rubbing my forhead, the british in my voice coming out a bit, Arnolds eyes widened at my insult and his face turned red.

"British bastards." He mumbled and I laughed and soon he was aswell, once you get pass the fact that the Hermes cabin is PACKED it's fun to live in here, the Hermes kids are actually pretty fun to be around.

"Good on ya mate, oi by the way Chiron wanted to speak to you about a quest or something, told me to tell you once you woke."

"Right, I will Arn, cheers." I said. I leave the cabin and start the crappy climb up the hill to the Big house where Chiron and the god Dyonsius live, though I have yet to meet the wine god.

I walked into the big house and headed for the war table, to my surpirse Chiron wasnt the only one there, Percy and Thalia was there aswell they looked pretty grim.

"Ah, my boy you have arrived please sit." Chiron gestured to an empty seat beside Thalia. I sat beside Percy instead and Thalia sent a strange look at me.

"Dude what happened to your hair?" Percy asked. My hair was probably everwhere considering I didnt bother brushing it.

"Dont ask." I responded. "Chiron, you wanted to speak with me about a quest or something?"

"Yes, I have brought Thalia and Percy aswell to speak of this, they will be going with you, because you wont like it were your going." Chiron said.

"Were am I going? To Tartarus?" I joked and Chiron sent me a stern glare.

"No, we have reports from satyrs that there is a feral demi-god in Alabama killing people, he is supposedly a son of Hermes, but something seems different with this demi-god, he is unnaturaly powerful for a son of Hermes, according to our satyrs his scent is as strong as Percy's and Thalia's, just under yours infact." Chiron said.

I was silent for a long moment. When I spoke again my voice was grave, "Your sending us to kill him, arent you?" I asked and my friends took a sharp breath.

Chiron closed his eyes, when he opened them he had a look of pure sadness in them. "Yes" Was all he said.

"C-Chiron, surely we dont have to kill him right? Cant we just capture him?" Thalia asked.

"No, this demigod has apparently killed people, regardless if true or not, he must be brought down, it is unnacceptable."

"But thats not fair! What if he didnt kill anybody? What if-" I started.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled, then rubbed his temples. "We cant take any chances. He must die, or else he could kill more people."

I had had enough, I stood up and kicked a chair across the room the loud bang making Chiron jump, killing people out of suspicion is a form of tyrany, Percy looked like he was choking on air aswell as Thalia, and Chiron looked furious.

"You took a chance with me. And I have an actual arrest record for domestic violence, would you like me to demonstrate?" I said. Suddenly, gold lightning started sparking from my hands. Shocking the other three. (Not literally).

Chiron deflated and just looked weary now instead of angry. "You will have your fight with the daughter of Posideon, then you will go on your quest." He said.

With an effort I choked my anger down and stormed out of the war room and stopped to look at a clock. 12:45, fiftheen minutes until the fight. I left the big house to get ready for the fight.

While I was getting ready a certain blue eyed demi-god came to talk to me.

"Last chance to back out you know, we have a quest to go on soon so we need you in perfect condition. Again we dont know how strong she is, and she may mop the floor with you." Thalia said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, now get out of my face." I said, I was still angry about the conversation in the big house, but atleast my hands had stopped sparking.

"Hades Damien, I'm just being realistic, this girl survived until she was nineteen ALONE with her powers and probably knew of her demigod parent already, you still havent been claimed yet, a little lights show in your hands isnt going to cut it." Thalia said frustrated.

"Shut up! If you dont have any encouraging words to say then get out!" I yelled, I started shaking and was extremely close to a panic attack.

Thalia just sighed and walked out while I forced myself to calm down, I seem to do that alot lately, maybe it's time I let some anger out in this fight. The thought made me grin madly.

Arnold walked in and I smiled kindly at him. He gave me a fist bump and told me good luck then left. I walked over to a mirror, I wanted to try and tame my hair a little bit so it wouldnt get in my face during the fight, my jaw dropped.

Some of my hair had turned jet-black again. I dont think I told you but my hair had once been jet black instead of white, now it looked like I had dyed streaks of black in it, I had tried to actually dye it before but it wouldnt work for nothing.

I actually wanted to jump around and dance due to this but I stopped cold. This must have literally just happened, Thalia nor Arnold mentioned it, so did it happen after Arnold left?

I didnt have time to dwell on it as a bell sounded, I was reminded of something from a movie that I couldnt quite place, I assumed that was the bell used to tell fighters to move to the arena.

Soon I was at the arena with my Zweihander and no armor, armor just slowed me down so I wasnt using it here. I was getting surprised looks from the other demigods including my companions who looked utterly shocked at my hair.

Isnt it weird how something as simple as hair can stun so many people? I think it's quite funny actually, but enough of that I am sure you want to hear about the fight.

Alice came down to the arena decked out in leather armor and was using two cast iron long swords with a jade encrusted guard, she was clearly more prepared than I was.

"No armor? Are you taking me lightly?" She asked angrily, I just rolled my eyes but didnt respond which made her angrier.

"You will pay for your arrogance." She said and I snorted.

"Thats rich coming from you"

"Im gonna kill you!"

"Enough children save it for the fight." Chiron said and cleared his throat. "Demigods, are you ready?" He yelled.

Alice let out a war cry and I nodded, I then realized I completely forgot to actually brush any of my hair so some of it fell in my face, this will definitely impede me.

The demigods watching, which was nearly all them started chanting a name, my name and that made Alice angry which caused me to grin.

"BEGIN THE MATCH." Chiron yelled. Alice charged and I soon realized how unmatched I was against her, she had the perfect combonation of speed and power while I had just power, while I was stronger she was faster.

She did a spiral slash and I side stepped and swung my Zweihander at her as a counter, she blocked it easily and locked blades with me. She grinned, a surprisingly playful grin and jumped back.

"Your better than I thought, I figured you'd go down with that attack." She said and charged again I raised my sword and attacked down with all my strength, she jumped completely over me and kicked me hard sending me flying forward without my weapon as it was stuck in the ground.

I rubbed my back and stood up and turned as she charged again striking with her weapons again, I dodged and parried with my bare hands which surprised her.

She attacked clumsily and I took my chance, I knocked her left blade out of the way and dodged the right it just grazing my right cheek and grabbed her shirt and slammed my fist into her face, she flew and spun in a circle then landed on the ground with a loud thud grunting in pain.

The demigod watchers went freakin nuts, they started cheering at my counter attack and I took the tension shift to my advantage. Alice got up and I tested one of my new powers, earthcracker. I punched the earth with all my might and felt a painful pull in my gut.

The earth started, well _cracking_ with surprising speed, one of the created fault lines slammed up and hit alice in the gut she gasped in pain and was knocked down.

Meanwhile I was gasping in pain on my knees. What the hell was that? Why did that hurt so bad?

I felt water hit me with massive force that actually lifted me off the ground about ten feet then dropped me Alice charged forward and stabbed my left shoulder while I was falling, pain exploded through my body and I grit my teeth as to not let out a scream as spots danced in my eyes.

"HEY NO MAIMING" Chiron said but she wasnt listening, in the span of a second she ripped the sword out of my shoulder, I couldnt hold it back, I let out a loud scream of pain and punched her hard enough to knock her back, I then kicked her again and dove for my sword.

To my dismay, I couldnt hold it due to it being a two handed weapon and I felt despair creep through my body like poison, suddenly a voice spoke inside my head, it was a woman! My mother!

 _Use the lighting to cauterize the wound, it will work temporarily my child, you can do this, be strong, my power is within you._

I listened and took deep calming breaths, Alice got up and then fell down again holding her ankle, she must have landed wrong on it! This is my chance!

I felt an even more painful pull in my stomach and I let out a scream, golden lightning started sparking from my hands, I was literally grasping lightning. Alice looked scared, and the demigods went silent. I combined the lighting and before I could back out I shoved the lightning against my wound causing the demigods to gasp.

Surprisingly it didnt hurt, all I felt was a sharp tingle and my arm jerked, I took my hand away from my wound and was surprised to find it completely gone, Alice looked like she was near a heart attack, I almost believed she actually was.

I was breathing hard, taking deep gulps of air that I relished in then I looked at her and grinned. "Ready to continue?" I asked, her eyes widened and she shot to her feet, I then noticed she used the water to heal her own ankle but nothing else. Maybe she couldnt.

"This is the end Damien, you will fall here." She said, but she didnt have her normal arrogance infact she sounded kinda evil and there was a strange look in her eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. Something was wrong here.

She held her hands up and grinned madly, at first I thought she was using water again, but then pain exploded through every inch of my body, no use holding it back I screamed in utter agony, it felt like my body was folding from the inside out and blood started running out of my nose.

I dropped to my knees and she started laughing while I writhed in agony, I realized she was somehow moving the blood in my body, I coughed violently and blood spat out in a thick burst. I forced myself to stand.

Demigods jumped into the arena, two were Percy and Thalia. "She's controling his blood! GET HER NOW!" Percy yelled and they attacked.

Alice squeezed her fists together and my heart literally stopped, I Fell down and my vision stayed long enough to see Percy and other demigods stab Alice through the heart killing her, my vision faded and I heard Thalia screaming my name, then Percy aswell, then my hearing faded, and my senses died aswell as me.

 **LINE BREAK**

When I woke up it was night, I knew this by the crickets that were cricketing. I was shaking in fear though as I tried to remember why I was scared in the first place.

Some girl did this, she tried to kill me, a freaking WOMAN tried to kill me! I knew they werent trustworthy, I shouldnt have let my guard down damnit! Is that what happened? I think thats what happened right?

I was having a complete relapse and I couldnt think straight, one girl tried to kill me I think and it essentially reset my fear of women, I was completely scared all over again, you may call that unreasonable and stupid but I wasnt in control of my emotions.

But that was because I lost all my memories.

Wait, where am I? What is this place? Who the hell is the women I was thinking of and what did she do to me, am I missing something?

The door to the cabin I was in, why was I in a cabin? Opened and three people walked in, well two and a half and one was a fucking female. Shit.

I shot up out of my bed and they jumped back, relief showed on their faces. But why relief? The girl then spoke then spoke which made me flinch. "Holy Zeus your okay, thank the gods." She moved towards me and I flinched back shaking with fear.

"Stay back! Dont touch me _girl_!" I said and The girl stopped cold with widened eyes, her blue eyes filled with surprised hurt, the boy walked forward had jet black hair and sea green eyes, and was wearing a confused look.

"Hey Damien, dont you remember? This is Thalia, your friend?" The guy said. Impossible, I dont befriend women, I just got arrested by my dad for domestic violence.

"What? What the fuck are you going on about? I dont even _know_ you! Where am I? I was just in Alabama's police department." I said, my head started hurting badly and a spike of pain shot through my skull.

Something popped in my mind. Demigods? What about them? Does it matter right now? Where am I? Oh my god what I wouldnt give to be in jail right now. I bet no one has ever said that.

"You dont remember? It's me Percy, bro are you joking?" He asked and I let out some sort of breathless laugh slash sob.

"Am I joking, wow, are you freaking taking the piss man? I dont know a Percy and I dont know a Thalia, which I am assuming are your names, pretty stupid to give your names after you kidnapped me or whatever the hell is going on here. And what is with the guy in the fucking horse costume? Are you some sort of furrie?" I asked.

"I cant believe it, you dont remember us? Remember me? I'm your friend Damien, a hunter of Artemis, you really dont know anymore?" The girl Thalia asked.

I was about to snap at her when the furrie spoke. "I think his temporary death has wiped his memories completely, its a very rare thing but it seems it has happened to him unfortunately."

The girl Thalia had tears in her eyes, she made as if to move forward but I jumped back a couple feet, since when was I able to do that? "Just keep away from me, i'm genophobic, I dont want to hurt you but I will if you keep pushing me." I said.

Wait. My temporary death? A memory flashed in my head so suddenly it hurt. I remembered pain, running through every inch in my body, I remember me fighting, not uncommon, but something was different this time. I couldnt quite tell but I think I saw a sword.

I didnt realize I was hunched over in pain, struggling to breath until the guy Percy asked me if I was okay. I took deep breaths and looked at the furrie.

"Furrie, where am I? Why did you kidnap me, my father may be the captain of the APD but he wouldnt send a search party out for me, he doesnt even care about my well being, cant you just let me go?" I asked, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Child I am not a furrie, I am a centaur from ancient legend, if you are patient and listen we will tell you what happened." The furrie- err centaur said.

"Does it look like I have a choice? Then tell me or kill me I dont really care anymore" I said wearily.

So they told me, everything, how they found me, how I saved Annabeth and Percy and then got saved by Thalia which surprised me, I was saved by a women instead of hurt. How I showed up at camp and three months after got into a fight with a girl named Alice that killed me and then got killed by Percy. But I dont remember anything, no matter what I try I dont remember, I told them this and they looked saddened.

"Maybe in time it will come back to you, I am tired so I will retire to the big house, Percy, Thalia, make sure he's comfortable." Chiron said while leaving the cabin.

I looked at the two demigods, they seemed like they were around my age, and were giving eachother strange looks. I asked the first question that popped into my head, which was an awkward one.

"Are you two dating? You keep giving each other strange looks." I stated a bit too bluntly, their eyes widened and Percy laughed while Thalia scowled.

"No no, Annabeth, the girl you saved along with me, thats the one I'm dating, Thalia is a hunter of Artemis, they made an oath to never date or fall in love, if they do they lose their blessing given to them by Artemis." Percy explained.

I gave him a blank stare. "I have no idea what that meant Seaweed brain." I said and I jerked in my bed. Where did I get Seaweed brain from?

"Do you remember now? You just called Percy Seaweed brain!" Thalia exclaimed, she looked happy and I felt bad that I was about to crush that happiness.

"I-I'm sorry, I dont know why I said that it just slipped out for some reason." I said and Thalia's face fell, I tried to ignore a sudden hollow feeling in my chest. Then that hollow feeling turned to a heart studder and I instinctively grabbed it, which made Thalia and Percy panic.

"Whats wrong, why are you clutching your chest?" Percy asked getting up.

"Are you okay Damien?" Thalia asked, concern in her beautiful blue eyes.

Actually, now that I look at her, she is freaking pretty! Her electric blue eyes, pale skin, spiky medium length black hair, full lips. She is beautiful. I started blushing against my will and before I could stop I spoke again.

"My heart did a little jump when I was uh... looking at you." I said and slapped my hands against my mouth. STUPID ME SHUT UP!

Thalia's eyes widened and a light blush coated her pale face, Percy started snickering. I rubbed my throat nerveously and felt something strange there, I picked it up and saw I was wearing a necklace that was purple, my favourite color, it had the initials TXD on it. Percy and Thalia went silent.

"What is this? I wasnt wearing this when I was at the police station."

Thalia reached out and I flinched back and she dropped her hands and head. "I got it for you for your 17th birthday. I made it myself." She spoke softly.

I felt warmth spread through me, I have never recieved a gift before in general let alone a handmade one. Mustering my courage I put my hand on her head and rubbed her hair causing her to jerk in her chair.

"Th-thank you, I appreciate it, I didnt expect to receive a gift ever in my life let alone from a woman. I'll treasure it." I said and I got a weird sense of deja vu.

She looked up, tears in her eyes and I let my hand fall away, did I hurt her feelings? "You said almost those exact words to me when I gave it to you, you may not remember physically, but your heart does, and that gives me hope that you'll come back to us one day." She said. Guess not.

I had the feeling of electricity run through me and my face turned red, she was treating me so kindly, yet I was being rude. "I am sorry to both of you, I will try to remember, really, I will."

"Take your time bro, it should come back in time." Percy said.

I got up out of the bed I was in, walked to the cabin door and opened it and looked back at the people I guess I could call friends. I wasnt quite sure if I believed them fully, but I'm pretty sure they dont want to hurt me.

"Well, I guess its time to... restart my life... I guess... Are you coming with me? I asked.

They grinned. And walked up to stand beside me, and that was all the answer I needed.

 **LINE BREAK.**

The girl screamed in agony as she ran through the fields of punishment getting prickled by cactus' and constantly on fire, the goddess watching took great pleasure in watching the whole scene unfold.

"Thats for what you did to my baby you wretched creature." The goddess turned to the man beside her, he was in all black robes, and he had nearly all black eyes with a flew flecks of green.

"Hades, thank you for the help with this monster, she deserves worse but I understand this is the best you can do." The goddess said.

Hades turned to her and smiled. "Of course, but I DO have a question." He said.

"Then ask it. Do not be afraid to speak your mind." The goddess said.

He cleared his throat before taking a very formal tone. "Hera, what are you going to do about young Damien's memory loss, he actually died long enough for his memories to be wiped, they could come back in time but it might take years, I know you would like your son to remember the daughter of Zeus Thalia." He said plainly.

The goddess Hera gave him a wry smile. "I have big plans for the future, just you wait and see, plans that may involve you." She said and Hades paled.

"I see, I-I will take my leave then and await your call." He said and flashed out.

"My son, I will do whatever is neccessary to protect you. I already protect your detection from the other gods, and I have given you enough power to repel the monster poison, the deadly white, will one day be no more." Hera said to no-one, and flashed out.

 **A/N: My internet has been down for a while, like the day after my most recent update was when it went down, so I apologize for that, also, what did you think of the little memory loss? And The little awkward moment between Thalia and Damien? The new Damien is a little bold eh? Thats all for this chapter except for read and review guys. Peace out.**


	6. First and second, love pangs

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, so relay to me one more time what we are supposed to be doing when we get there? I dont want to be back here but I dont have a choice it seems." I said.

The day after I woke up I was being sent on a quest, the quest was to find a feral demigod in Alabama that was suposedly killing mortals and kill him, the satyrs there had tracked him to Huntsville, one of Alabama's major cities, which was also the place where I used to live. Whoopee...

I wasnt okay with killing someone that is only suspected, not confirmed but when I said it Chiron got angry. Also, during the time between yesterday and today I remembered how to use my 'demigod powers' so I wont be completely useless in combat. We were currently in the city in a resturant called 'italian pizza and subs'. An old favourite of mine.

"Okay, here's the deal, we three are going to be searching Alabama's Huntsville where the reported feral demigod was last seen, which was Monte Sano State Park. Considering this was where you once lived we will be relying on you to guide us because we know very little of the area. Once we find him we are to neutralize him, got it?" Percy explained.

I nodded, I was nerveous, apparently my dissappearance had been made nearly world known, there were signs everywhere with a picture of a sixteen year old me in New York and Alabama, It featured me im all my glory, the white hair naturaly would make me stand out.

Luckily though I was wearing fake glasses and for some reason my hair had a few streaks of black in it. I looked like an emo kid with glasses as Thalia pointed out while laughing. It is surprising how so little of a change can fool people.

Well, it may be due to the fact that the picture was when I was skinny, now however, I was musculur and lean, I no longer had a skinny stature. So I was a body building emo kid with glasses basically.

Suddenly, I heard whispering, I shush Percy and Thalia and look around casually, I saw another group of people about our age, three aswell to be exact. I felt a chill go down my spine as I recognized them.

The girl in the middle was the one I had hit before my last arrest, she clearly recognized me as her eyes were wide with surprise and astonishment. The other two were Richards kids, Alex and Angela. They both saw me and they looked astonished, they started walking over to us. Alex had blonde hair and Angela black hair with a streak of blue.

By now my friends saw them and the expression on my face, they tensed up ready for a fight if needed. I decided to reassure them.

"The one in the middle, I know her, she recognized me aswell, she- she was the last girl I hit before my last arrest, the other two are people I used to play with." I whispered and they relaxed by a fraction of an inch.

"Should we run?" Percy whispered back. Before I could answer they were hovering over our table, too late to run now.

An awkward silence settled over all of us before Alex cleared his throat breaking the silence, I took the initive and spoke first.

"H-hey guys." My voice was a bit hoarse. "It's been a long time hasnt it?" I said lamely. What would you do if the girl you hit and people you havent spoken to in years suddenly walked up to you?

"Been a long time? Yeah it has, you only dissappeared off the face of the planet, for four months I might add, and that was after you stopped talking to us. When you come back not only do you have streaks of black in your hair, now you have muscle and look sexy. I feel betrayed." Angela said bitterly. My face turned a bit red.

"We havent spoken in years though, so why would you be concerned about my well being?" I asked honestly confused.

Angela whipped her arm no doubt trying to punch me in the face, but my demigod senses took over, I shot up out of my seat, caught her arm out of the air and held it, her shocked face was cute. She unclenched her hand and I held it rubbing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you for so long, you said you hated me though so why would I talk to you guys?" I said and she sniffled.

I looked up and was astonished by the fact that tears were running down her face, her lower lip was trembling, Alex was also crying, a single tear running down his face. The girl I hit was silent and unmoving.

Suddenly Angela melted into my arms gripping me in a death hug, my first instinct was to push her away but I forced it down, I didnt hug her back but I didnt push her away.

Suddenly she then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I grabbed her and tried to push her away with widened eyes. I looked at Alex and he was turned away pretending not to notice along with the girl I had hit.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Angela broke contact, and laid her head down on my chest. I was shaking, I couldnt help it she lied to me about being a lesbian, granted her intentions probably werent bad.

That was my first kiss incase you didnt know. It had been, soft? I dont know, I put my hands on Angela's shoulders and gently pushed her away. Breathing hard from nerveousness.

I looked at my friends, despite the situation Percy was holding in laughter, maybe at the fact that my face was about as red as a tomato, Thalia... well I couldnt place her expression, it was neutral, but there was a certain look in her eyes that I couldnt place.

"Thanks for the help guys, just watch me get violated." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear, Percy couldnt hold it, he was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. Then he spoke.

"Atleast you didnt knock her into next year." He said still giggling.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Angela, she was blushing and not making eye contact. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. The silence other than Percy's annoying laughing was really awkward.

"Angela. Why did you kiss me? Werent you lesbian?, Alex why didnt you tell me the truth?" I asked and she flinched then looked up at me. Alex mumbled something I didnt hear. I wasnt surprised, Alex was never much of a talker, when he did speak though people listened.

Right there it struck me how pretty she actually was. High cheekbones, pale skin, curly black hair with a blue streak for added effect, striking blue eyes, not as blue as Thalia's but Angela's blue seemed to change to a slight purple color, which was my favourite color BTW.

"I- I lied to you so you would play with me. You only ever played with Alex when you were over, so I had crafted a lie so you would play. I'm sorry." She squeaked, I admit I thought her flustered side was cute.

"But why though, did you freaking _kiss_ me? You knew the risks didnt you?" I said and she groaned. Then started speaking so fast I'm lucky I caught it.

"Iknewthefreakingrisks!IkissedyoubecausewethoughtyouweredeadandthatwewouldneverseeyouagainsoIjustreactedonimpulsebecauseI'vebeeninlovewithyoufor ten damn years!" She rushed out.

I was astonished, to say the least, she was IN LOVE with ME? WHAT! BRAIN SHORTAGE ENGAGE!

"I- Uh- I- I-..." I stuttered out. I looked at my friends for help but stopped short when I saw Thalia's expression.

She looked in pain, the thing I saw in her eyes was now on her face, I could place it but the thought I dismissed instantly. Because there was no way a hunter of Artemis was feeling this. Especially Thalia.

Thalia freaking grace, hunter of Artemis, sworn off of men looked _jealous._ If it wasnt plastered onto her face like a cardboard cutout then I would have missed it.

The question though was why she was jealous. Thalia doesnt or atleast shouldnt get jealous of other girls, considering if they fall in love they have to give up their status as a hunter.

The more I thought about it the less sense it made, also, for some reason there was a part of me that was _happy_ she seemed jealous, but I couldnt tell why.

It suddenly hit me that they managed to recognize me in my current state but I wonder how? The only thing I can think of is the white hair.

"How did you recognize me despite the way I am, I thought my disguise was effective enough, and how is my father doing?" I asked.

"When your in love you notice that person no matter how much they've changed, or so Angela claims." Alex said surprising me, only Angela had been talking. Also at his words my face turned red, as did Angela's.

"Also, John has been extremely worried about you, he went apeshit when he figured out you dissappeared. And basically has half of New York looking for you, your vanishing is literally a phenomenom." Angela said.

"I see, I didnt think he gave a shit, and what about my mother?" I spit out that word _Mom_.

"She is back at home with John, surprisingly enough, she also is worried about you." Alex said.

Something pinged in the back of my mind, something about my blood sating someones master, but it faded as quick as it came.

"I... really cant believe that, call me crazy right?" I said sarcastically.

"Your crazy. Now, on to the previous subject..." Angela started and I fidgeted.

Thank the gods Percy stepped in. "I think we should head out now, we have a job to do Damien." Percy said, I nodded to him and could feel the glare Angela was giving him.

I stepped forward and gave Alex a quick hug and patted Angela's back. "We'll talk later, tell Richard I said high, but dont do it until after we leave, I'm trusting you guys." I said

Angela grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek which made me freeze and Thalia growl a little just loud enough for me to hear but no one else. "You better come back, I dont want to lose you again." She said softly.

My heart softened at her words, and I embraced her which she eagerly returned. "You wont lose me, I'm not really intending to leave Alabama after I'm through with what I gotta do here." I revealed.

"WHAT." Thalia yelled, drawing looks from other customers, she glared at them and they turned back to their conversations.

"I forgot to mention that?" I said sheepishly, Thalia hit me so hard it knocked the breath out of me, then she stormed out of the diner. I started shaking out of fear.

"That freaking bitch! How dare she do that to you!" Angela growled and stormed after her. I didnt even try to stop her, her punch brought back bad memories of my step-mothers abuse.

"H-hey buddy are you okay?" Alex put a hand on my shoulder. Angela stormed back in and Thalia came back in aswell with an ashamed expression on her face, she quickly bounded over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry! I dont know what came over me there, hearing you say you'd be staying just ignited me." She half said half sobbed.

I pushed her away roughly then turned to Percy. "We've wasted enough time here. Let's go." I said and we all walked out of the diner.

I had a split second to think I was missing something when six cop cars sped into the diner's parking lot. It dawned on me that the girl I had hit disappeared.

"What the fuck? Oh shit, Daniel's not here! She must have called the cops." Alex said. I felt rage boil inside me but forced it down, the cops were here for me. I had to get the others out of here.

They got out of the car and I nearly fainted when I saw Richard. He wore a lifeless expression, but his eyes were full of relief. I wanted to go to him and hug him, but I couldnt. Then the cops pulled weapons.

"Damien Machiavelli come out quietly and you wont be harmed." A cop said.

"Guys, run. They are here for me. Out the back door." I told my companions.

"No way, were not leaving you behind!" Thalia refused.

"Your our partner, we got your back bro." Percy said.

"Damnit I'll be fine! Just go now! You too Alex, Angela. Your bystanders, we dont want you caught in the crossfire."

"But thats our dad, they wont shoot us." Alex said.

"Your dad wont but Marcus is here, he shoots at anybody, just fucking go!" I said.

I had won them over, if I died here, which despite Richards presence may very well happen then atleast Percy and Thalia could finish the quest.

Thalia... My heart felt hollow at the thought of leaving her but there wasnt a choice, someone had to be the bait, why not be the one they are after?

"So help me god I'll kill you if you dont come back." Thalia said, she had somehow ended up holding onto my shirt.

I grinned at her. "How are you gonna kill me when I'm all dead and stuff?" I asked.

She hit me again and again and again. "Ow! Stop it! I wont have a chance if yo-" I was stopped suddenly by her lips connecting with mine.

It was a quick rushed kiss, but unlike with Angela I felt the spark go from my lips all the way to my toes. She pulled away far to soon. My expression was undoubtly hilarious, hell the others were priceless but she was serious, her beautiful eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Then let me be more specific, Damien Machiavelli, if you dont come back to _me_ so help me gods I will drag you out from the underworld just to kill you again." She said.

I grinned at her. "I love you, too now run before they storm they place. You guys know where to go."

She nodded and my friends rushed out the back door. I stepped outside and raised my hands. "Hold on now. Cant a guy disappear for three months in peace?" I joked.

"Damien, this is not the time for jokes, we've been worried about you." Richard said.

I laughed, I couldnt help it it was funny their lies. "Worried I might be with some terrorist group maybe." I said still chuckling, I stopped laughing and grew serious.

"I cant come back now Richard, I have much left to do." I said and Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked and I shrugged cryptically. Then I punched the ground. Fault lines shot up and a wall of earth blocked the cars there were shouts of fear from behind the wall and I took the chance to take off in the other direction. But not before a bullet flew past my ear. I ran into the alley and cut the corner losing them easily.

Now time to go to the park.

 **LINE BREAK. Third Person.**

"So how long have you been having those feelings?" Percy asked. They had been able to ditch Damiens old friends awhile ago, and Percy was uncharacteristically silent for the most of the time.

"Shut up, I dont want to talk about it." Thalia said.

"You know Thalia, now that you've done that you've broken your oath, you will lose the blessing of Artemis and-" Percy started but was interrupted.

"Shut up! I dont know what I'm going to do! Yes I have feelings for him, but I love the hunters aswell, what am I supposed to do now? She asked near tears.

Percy was silent for a long moment, when he spoke again his voice was soft. "You became a hunter to avoid the prophecy from happening in the first place, maybe its time you let go and follow your heart, I doubt Zoe would be angry with you if she was still alive." Percy said.

Thalia didnt respond, for once kelp head had a point. Her heart was leaning towards the white and black haired demi-god more than the hunters. She hadnt felt like that since luke and while she would never admit it she was scared of falling for Damien, she didnt want her heart broken.

And besides, that girl Angela loved him aswell, and he was planning to stay in Alabama right? So she should just...

No, she wouldnt give up, she was the daughter of Zeus and Thalia freaking Grace, she took what she wanted without regards to others most of the time. It's time she followed her feelings like Percy said.

And allow herself to fall hopelessly...

 **A/N: Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, had to add in a bit of drama because why not? Also I understand this chapter was a bit slow paced. But I'm planning something big to go down. So be patient. Thas all guys buh bye.**


	7. Unwelcome reunion

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: TO nightowl95, Damien didnt regain his memories, Percy and Thalia gave him a general idea of what happened to him, and he only lost his memories of after the first time he went to Ny, he doesnt remember his mother being a monster so currently he remembers everything before being sent away, just pangs now and then, hope this cleared up some confusion some. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Losing the cops was harder than I thought, I had to hide several times in Alabama's alleys and twice I was found and shot at, it really shows how much they care when they try to put a bullet in you cause they were worried.

Then again, it maayyy be my fault just a little considering I literally raised the ground the first time I escaped, that tends to get you in trouble with anybody really.

My lips still tingled from the kiss Thalia gave me, I dont know what to think, with Angela all I could think was 'Get me away now', but with Thalia I was only thinking 'Dont pull away ever', Am I in love with her? I dont know, i've never felt that way about anyone before so its all new to me.

And to top it off, she's a hunter of Artemis, they sworn off men so they werent allowed romantic relationships, and I doubt you can just tell Artemis "Hey Arty! I'm in love and I broke my oath, gotta go byeee!" Yeah that would most likely get you vaporized.

The most likely scenario for me was to just lock the feelings I may have for her away and not let them out, either way I was going to have to talk to her about that, and soon.

Just as I was pondering this I finally realized just were I was, I finally managed to find my way to Monte Sano state park. I wondered how anybody could effectively hide here, none of the trees had leaves on them, granted it stretched out for miles but you'd think you'd see a person regardless.

A female voice calls out my name and electricity runs down my spine, I turn just in time to be tackled in a hug by a certain blue eyed demigod that happened to do weird things to my heart.

"Oh my gods! I'm glad your okay, we heard the gunshots and thought the worse." Thalia said, I chuckled and she looked up and glared at me.

"Well, I did hear that I would be revived just to be killed again if I died, that gives one a bit of motivation, dont you agree Percy?" I said grinning, Percy just grinned in response as I winced in pain. Thalia punched me.

"Shut it, I wouldnt dare kill you after bringing you back..." She said softly. I felt red creeping up to my face and ruffled her hair, I gently pushed her away and turned to Percy.

"Alright were here, we need to be more careful though as we dont know this demigods strength, also it's very easy to get lost here, I still get lost here sometimes, so lets stick together and search for clues." I instructed, they nodded and I walked off into the woods.

I'm not sure how long we searched, but I do know what we found, the remnants of a campfire, scratches in the trees from what was definitely a knife, normally that would he okay but theres a weird law here about scratching trees with knives, dont ask why I was arrested for other reasons.

We also found a sword which is definitely not normal, I hadnt brought any weapons, my Zweihander was back at camp as it was too big so I was unarmed other than the little dagger I held.

This sword seemed... unatural, and thats coming from a demigod, it was mixed with celestial bronze and iron, and holding it made me feel like the blades were contrasting with each other, screaming to be free from the damned connection.

I inquired about the weapon to my friends and they got a panicked look in their eyes but masked it quickly, but not quick enough for me to miss it. There was a history there thats for sure but I shouldnt press, they'll tell me if they want to.

After ungodly amounts of time spent searching we were about to head back when we heard a blood-curling scream from somewhere deep within the woods. We froze, then we took off in the direction of the scream with me leading.

We burst into the only clearing in the park and stopped cold and I felt fear and surprise and grief at what I saw before me. That sight has never left me even now it sometimes haunts my nightmares.

Alex and Angela for some reason were there, so was the supposed demigod, but the thing is, there was two demigods male and femal, and Alex had a sword going through his throat.

The male demigod pulled the sword out of Alex's throat and he let out a last gurgle before he fell to the ground dead. I howled with blind rage and lashed out.

I attacked with lightning, summoning a lightning bolt in my hand and hurling it at the demigods, I missed by a couple of feet and the ground exploded, dirt and rubble flying throught the air.

"Percy, Thalia, KILL THEM!" I growled, but Percy and Thalia werent moving. They were paralyzed with shock. I look back at them and they werent moving, just staring, the male demigod with a smirk on his face and the female one with an insane grin.

I... felt something familier about the female demigod, like a truck hitting me I remembered her, Alice Yamnel, the girl who killed me.

The guy had sandy blond hair, sky blue eyes and a scar than ran from his eyebrow to the bottom of his jaw. He also looked to be around twenty twenty three.

"Thalia, Percy, good to see you again, I do hope you remember me." The boy said and Thalia started sparking.

"How in the hell are you alive? I watched you die." Percy said. Then looked at Alice. "And I killed you myself, _sister_." he said angrily.

Alice laughed. "You did kill me, and I was put in the fields of punishment, but my love saved me, didnt you my love?" Alice said to the male demigod.

"I did my love, anything for you." He said. Then looked back to Thalia, his eyes seemed to soften, get less cruel and more human. "Thalia..." He said.

"Luke... How are you alive? It shouldnt be possible, you died during the war." She said, I was shocked at the look on her face, there was grief and pained love, clearly this was an old flame. I felt jealous but didnt know why, all I do know was what I wanted to do.

I wanted to snuff out the remaining embers. "You killed Alex, I dont care who you are, or what you are or what you did, all I know is what is going to happen, to both of you." I said venomously.

"Just try it." Luke said and I attacked, I hit the ground while running and a massive fault line slammed up and hit Luke knocking him back, Alice had jumped out of the way. I summoned lightning and threw it at Alice, she jumped out of the way and it exploded on the ground beside her knocking her off her feet.

Percy and Thalia had come out of there shock and were now double teaming Alice while I took on Luke by myself, not smart to do without a weapon. I thought, then I remembered the sword I had retrieved.

I drew the sword from its sheath and held it ready, Luke's eyes flashed with rage and he charged, his bronze blade cutting down in a powerful strike. But I was ready, when he hit I tilted my sword and his slipped off the side of my blade causing him to stumble, I then struck at his knees with the blade intending to cripple him, he was more trained than I had initially thought and he aimed a kick at my midsection hitting me in the ribs, the kick was so strong it cracked a rib or two and I felt immense pain in my body.

He then took the hilt of his blade and slammed it into my skull, my vision went spotty as I fell to my knees fighting to stay concious. He seemed to hesitate for a second and I attacked again, I speared him into the ground knocking his sword away while using my momentum I used my sword and stabbed him in the shoulder.

He gasped in pain, I yanked the sword out causing him to howl in pain, I was about to finish him off when I was blasted back by a massive force. I flew maybe ten feet back and landed on my back groaning. I looked up and see Luke and Alice side by side, a light shining above them, then they suddenly dissappeared in a flash of said light.

Mission failed, Luke was still alive, and if Alice wasnt lying then that means she somehow escaped the fields of punishment, and there were two powerful demigods on the loose.

I tried to stand and a sharp pain went through my ribs and left leg, I fall down and Thalia and Percy rushed forward and helped me up, I leaned on Thalia for support and she wrapped her arms around me, we slowly started making way back to the entrance of the park, it was now night time, the sky a beautiful twilight, but I was focused on the beautiful girl holding onto me.

Thalia grace, she kissed me and I felt a spark, just being near her made my heart race, was I in love with her? I might be, but I cant be sure. It's so foreign, this invading emotion.

She looked up at me, her electric blue eyes soft and kind, it made my heart accelerate. I'm not in love with her, I'm not in love with her. I chanted to myself.

It suddenly occured to me that Angela was nowhere to be found, all I could do was hope for her safety, Percy had walked to Alex's body and picked him up. Angela must be shattered, her brother and mother were now dead, one because I couldnt protect him in time.

We left the park and immediantly were surrounded by cops, I realized we couldnt be in a worse position, we were holding a dead body, I was injured, those right there were signs of some sort of struggle and it wasnt technically wrong.

I saw Richards veichle and my blood ran colder than ice, he stepped out of the car, saw Alex's body and sagged to his knees in despair. The most pitiful sound came from him, a wail of pure despair, i've never seen him look so defeated.

The officers pulled weapons and pointed them to us, then one of them spoke.

"Put the body down, your under arrest for first degree murder and suspicion of treason. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorny if you can not afford one one will be appointed to you." He recited the Miranda rights as Percy placed Alex near the speaking officer.

They put Percy in handcuffs, he gave them no resistance, suddenly, a gunshot rang out and I felt pain right in my midsection, it was worse than the broken ribs, I had been shot in the ribcage, by Richard.

He fired two more times, those shots going wild before he was tackled by other officers yelling at him to calm down, I heard screaming, and registered Thalia as the screamer, I then blacked out from pain.

 **Line break.**

I woke up in a room that was completely white, I was in a bed with an IV tube sticking out of me and I was in a gown, other than my underwear I was competely naked other than the gown, that made me feel weird.

I tried to sit up but pain radiated throughout my entire body, I found it difficult to breath and my left leg felt like it was on fire, giving up on sitting up I lay down again I looked at the sign on the wall, Huntsville medical hall . How many times had I been in this hospital? Too many.

 _One of my first visits to the hospital, I had just gotten beat by my mother, lacerations were all over my back, scars had been reopened, I must have been eight years old at the time, and it was the first and last time my father showed concern over me._

 _"Oh my god Damien, what happened to you! My son." He had said near tears. I told him what my stepmom did to me and he scowled in anger._

 _"Maurice would never do that, why are you lying Damien? What really happened?" He sounded angry._

 _"Thats what really happened daddy! Why would I lie about the hurts?" I said, I was in pain and confused and scared, and he wasnt believeing me when I said who hit me._

 _"Stop lying Damien! If you arent gonna tell me then forget it." He said while standing, he walked over to the door and left without a look back at me, I started crying begging for him to come back, but he never returned, I was in the hospital for a month, during that month I held hope that maybe he would visit me but he never did, it was a bitter pill to swallow._

I wanted to move, my ADHD was torturing me but I was stuck in this bed, I didnt even have a book to read, suddenly the door opened and two people I didnt want to see walked in. My father and mother.

"Dad." I said, my voice hoarse and weak, I suddenly realized I was thirsty, dad seemed to sense that and got me a cup of water which I drank greedily.

"Dad." I said, my voice weak but not hoarse. "What are you doing here? Dont you have something to do?" I asked.

He gave me a blank stare and then spoke. "Cant I come to see my own son who disappeared for three months, and when he is found, not only am I not notified immediantly, a person I called a friend shot my child under an assumption of murder which I doubt you did, you get violent but you never go that far, you never had." He said.

His words shocked me, I hadnt ever expected those words to come from him, then it hit me like a truck. He believed I didnt kill Alex, thats obviously why Richard shot me out of rage and grief, he thought I killed his son. My friend.

"Where is Richard? Im surprised he hasnt come to finish me." I said bitterly.

"Richard is under arrest, for attempted murder, he will not get away with what happened. We wi-" He said but was interrupted.

"Alright John, I cant stand seeing this piece of garbage anymore, lets go." Maurice said snarkly.

"Then leave, I dont care." my father said and my step-moms jaw dropped, I wanted to leap for joy when he said that but I couldnt. Then it struck me how weird it was that he was being so kind, he must want something from me.

"Where is my friends? Are they okay, what about Thalia? Black hair, blue eyes?" I asked. Truth be told I was really worried about them, but the first person that popped into my head was Thalia.

"Your friends are down at the station, answering questions about what happened, I came here personally for two reasons, one two see you because I was worried, and to get a statement from you." He said and my throat went dry.

"What do you need?" I managed out and he grabbed a chair and sat down, my step-mom rolled her eyes in disgust and walked out of the room, no doubt leaving to flirt with a random doctor.

"I..." He started, seemingly unsure of what to say, he cleared his throat and started over. "I want you to consider staying in Alabama, I dont want to risk you disappearing again, it would hurt me if I lost you too, after your mother, your bio-logical mother left, I took all my resentment out on you, I was never there for you, I pushed you away when you needed me. And I know you might ever forgive me, but I want to say i'm sorry." He said and went silent.

Emotions were raging through me like wildfire, I was unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do, my dad just _apologized_ for everything, he even opened up about my real mother some, someone I had never met.

"Things wont change just because of what happened, you'll still let your wife harm me and wont do anything about it, and I'm starting to be no longer scared of females anymore, I have friends, male and female were I was, and if you think I'm gonna throw all that away and come crawling home just because you apologized for eleven years of suffering then you got another thing coming, I'm sorry dad, the answer is no." I said.

He lowered his head, but there was no anger, just sadness and acceptance. "I'm not surprised, I understand, I will let you go back, just promise me you'll be safe." He said, I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath before speaking again.

"I cant promise that dad, just like you cant promise you'll come home everyday, I cant promise what your asking me to promise." I said and he sighed.

"Okay, I cant make you do it either, just try. By the way, in two days you'll be cleared to leave, because of the condition you were in your only allowed one visitor at a time, doctors said something about stress that I didnt understand." He said he stood up, put the chair back and walked out of the room.

I layed my head back and closed my eyes, I'm not sure how long I slept, but while I was asleep a hand slammed over my mouth, my eyes shot open and I started struggling, but It felt like I was being weighed down by a ton of bricks.

"Dont scream or I'll kill you, dont talk just listen." A familier voice said, Maurice, my step mom, I nodded my head and she released her hold over my mouth.

"Your blood, it's no longer what we desire, so I'm going to give you a proposition." She said and I couldnt help myself, I spoke.

"What do you mean my blood you old witch? I lost my memories, I dont remember anything after my last arrest." I said and her eyes widened.

"You dont remember? Then that makes things easier. If thats the case then just forget this aswell." She got up and before I could say anything a bright light flashed, and she was gone.

What. The. Fuck. Just happened? Holy freaking shit my step mom is a monster! Why didnt I see earlier? A memory pinged in my mind. The fight with my step mom came back in full, me protecting Annabeth and Percy, Thalia's arrival, all of it.

I already knew... I just lost it... Damnit... I suddenly felt very weary and before I knew it I was sound asleep again. I didnt dream which was weird.

I was awakened by someone gently nudging me and I woke to see Thalia hovering over me, Percy was nowhere to be found, Thalia's beautiful blue eyes were narrowed with concern.

"Thals, your okay. Thank gods." I said and she laughed softly but sadly.

"I should be saying that to you idiot. You got shot, a sprained leg, and two broken ribs." She said and sniffled.

"You sounded really worried." I said and she glared at me.

"Of course I was worried! I thought I had lost you! Your heart actually stopped at one point and almost wouldnt start again! I was scared..." She sobbed.

I reached my hand out and ruffled her spiky black hair, hating the look of sadness on her face. "You need to listen to me when I say I wont die so easily. I promise you that." I said and she smiled.

That smile... it did weird things to me, that's the type of smile where the instant you see it, you wanna do whatever it takes to keep that smile on that persons face.

"Damien... I need to tell you something..." Thalia started hesitantly, unsure.

"Whats up Thalia? You can tell me anything you know." I said, not one of my brightest moments I admit. Shut up.

"Well see... The thing is... I think I... I may be... Im not sure..." She stuttered out, then she took a deep breath and let it out, then her eyes filled with resolve.

"Damien, I think I'm falling i-" She started but was interrupted by a nurse barging into the room.

"Oh good! Your awake! I need to check your blood pressure if you dont mind." She said. I nodded and she got to work, she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm my heart racing from her being so close, ignoring the glare of utter fury from Thalia grace as she finished up.

"All normal! Are you hunry at all? The cafeteria is open." She said and I shook my head no and she smiled and left. Then I turned back to Thalia.

"Sorry Thals, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, she got this panicked look in her eyes before she answered.

"Oh uh nothing, nevermind forget it." She said, I raised my eyebrow in confusion but a glare from her shut me down. She can be sweet one minute and down right scary another minute.

We spent the rest of the day chatting about random things, there were no monster attacks, no danger, just a normal day for once, I knew it wouldnt last but I couldnt help but enjoy it while it lasted, spending the entire day with the girl I may or may not be in love with.

Things could be worse right?

 **A/N: How did you guys like my surprise? I think I did pretty well all things considering since I rushed this chapter a bit. Hope you enjoyed it regardless, OH ALSO, I HAVE A NEW STORY UP, ITS CALLED ESSENCE OF TIME, THE MAIN CHARACTER IS A DEMI-TITAN NAMED MICHAEL, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	8. Search and failed rescue realizations

**Chapter 8**

Things were not as peaceful the second day, my hospital stay got cut short due to my abnormaly fast healing so I was discharged early but I ended up back at the police station, my father had forgot to get a statement from me when he visited so I had to go and give one which was actually the first time i've not been there in handcuffs, lying about how Alex died was hard, and Angela was still nowhere to be found. I was worried, tired and sick.

We were asked personally to try and help find Angela with the police, I wanted to refuse but couldnt find it in my heart to do so and with some minor persuasion I found myself back were we fought Luke and Alice.

Speaking of Luke, I asked the others who they were and all I got was silence which made me angry, they didnt even bother trying to come up with a half-assed answer let alone a good one, so I was left with my thoughts instead of answers.

It made me angrier when I asked because Thalia had a pained look on her face when I asked, I dont know why she had a pained look or why I was so angry by that. Thalia, Thalia... My mind has been consumed with thoughts of her, when I'm not fighting or sleeping my mind would frequently drift towards her even when I'm not expecting it.

I heard crying in the distance, it was beginning to get dark and I was considering heading back, I was by myself in the woods at near nightime and there was crying, sounds like a typical B-rated horror movie. Very slowly, I moved towards the crying being careful to make as little noise as possible.

To my surprise I found a cave where the crying seemed to be coming from, I briefly considered turning back but decided against it. I made my way into the cave and quickly had to start crawling as the entrance was getting small, I started to worry, how the hell did I hear the crying from all the way outside? Was the crying some sort of monster?

I got through the small space and came out into a massive inside clearing spanning about a hundred feet in each direction, there was light shining in through the cracks of the caves ceiling, illuminating the place so I could see it in all its glory, there were animals down here somehow, animals of all types ranging in here along with trees and grass spread out all over the caves floor A waterfall extending from the top of the cave flowing into a river going to who knows where, I marveled how I never found this in my frequent visits to this park, even more surprising was how this seemed to have never been found by humans. I felt comfortable here, I found myself wishing I could stay here forever...

Wait. What the hell is going on with my head? I need to focus on the task at hand.

I saw a flash of blue and black and turned my head to see Angela sitting on a rock surrounded by animals in the caves light, she looked utterly divine in the light aside from the tear tracks running down her dirty face, if I didnt know any better I would have assumed she was a goddess, I stepped forward and she looked up at me, her eyes widened with recognition and she jumped up from her seat and barreled towards me tackling me in a hug sobbing uncontrolably.

"Damien... Oh my god Damien your okay! Ale- Alex is dead!" She yelled in anguish, I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back, her small frame quivering in my arms as she cried.

Eventually she pulled away and looked up at me, eyes red and swollen from crying. "How are you here? Why are you here?" She asked.

"We've all been searching for you, the entire police force, me, my friends even my father. We've been so scared for you." I said.

"What about daddy? Is he looking for me?" She asked and I paled, I couldnt lie to her, she would find out the truth eventually.

"In jail, me and my friends carried Alex's body out of the park and the cops were waiting for us, I was hurt and Alex was dead, in a fit of rage your father shot me in the stomach, the last thing I remember from that night was him being taken down and arrested." I answered. Her eyes widened in disbelief and then rage. Pure rage that seemingly unsettled the animals, some goats bleeted and dogs growled.

"Thats a lie. My father would never hurt you! He loves you! After all he's done for you, after all we've done for you your going to lie to me!" She screeched, the sound made my ears ring, the animals became agitated.

I felt a very dangerous presence coming from her, something wasnt right here. The warm feeling I was feeling was no longer there, replaced by malevolence and anger and pain. It was coming from Angela! She's doing something to this place!

"A-Angie, calm down okay? I can show you the proof, I have a scar on my stomach from the bullet wound." I said and lifted my shirt, the scar from the surgery required to get the bullet out clear as day, I assumed this would calm her down but I was so wrong.

"I still dont believe you! You must have got shot by some beat up cop! My daddy wouldnt shoot you! YOUR A LIAR!" She yelled even louder than before, if there was glass it would have shattered, it felt like the sound barrier was breaking, a spike of pain split through my skull, and the animals bellowed in pain before passing out.

I had to calm her down, I knew a way but would it work? I had to try. She is doing something to the area around her, It is clear now, this place hasnt been touched by mortals because it's something mortals cant see or find, which means Angela's not a mortal. But what was she?

I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed her and kissed her ignoring the slamming hundred mile an hour beat that was my heart. She calmed down immediantly, the ringing slowly becoming a dull thud as we kissed, she returned the kiss with fervor, wrapping her arms around my neck, getting her hands tangled in my curly hair as she moaned against my lips.

She tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away, our faces flushed and breathing heavily, she laid her head down onto my chest with her hands gripping my shirt, then she looked up at me, her blue eyes staring into my green ones.

"I love you Damien." She said, I searched for a response but couldnt find one, so I just nodded, she pulled away and looked around her seemingly realizing where she was.

"This place, it isnt human, is it?" She asked me. I nodded at her and she walked around slowly, the light shining off her skin giving her a sort of etheral glow.

"It's rather beautiful isnt it? all these animals, the trees, the lights, the grass, the waterfall, it reminds me of Noah's ark." She said dreamily. Angela was very religious, I wasnt, I didnt believe in any gods until now.

"It certainly gives off that otherworldly feeling. What is this place specifically though I cant tell you." I said.

She giggled, but it wasnt a nice giggle, it held insanity and it made me tense up. Oh shit was my first thought.

"We could stay here, just the two of us with no one ever coming to bother us, I love you, you love me otherwise you wouldnt have kissed me. You never have to leave, we have fresh water, the animals could be food for us as long we bred them, maybe in the future we ourselves could breed with eachother." She said with a strange glint in her eyes.

My face turned a bit pink at her last suggestion, she was talking about sex obviously, and If I'm being completely honest, staying here wouldnt be so bad, there were the means to survive, I wouldnt be alone, it was beautiful. The more I thought about it the better the choice seemed, I could be away from my step mother, escape the dangers of the world and all its monsters, I could eventually get over the fact that I fell in love with Thalia gr-.

Wait, did I just say fall in love with Thalia? Thalia? It hit me like a lightning bolt and I realized the truth, and that truth snapped me back to reality, not only was this place influencing my mind somehow, I realized something I was holding back out of fear.

I was catastrophically in love with Thalia Grace: daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, lieutenant of the hunters, close friend. My first love. Thalia grace, I'm in love with Thalia grace, thats why I was so jealous of luke, so unscared around her, so happy around her. Because I was in love with she wouldnt ever feel the same, couldnt ever feel the same, she may not hate men but she would never fall in love with one. No matter how much I wanted it to be different she wouldnt ever be in love with me, not even close. But thats all okay as long as I never lose her, as long as she's by my side I feel stronger, I feel happy, unworried. Even if she never loves me atleast I can say that I tried. I have to get back. I cant stay here! Angela cant be saved she's to far gone.

"I cant stay, I'm leaving here." I said and the smile left her face and was replaced with a completely insane look, all trace of humanity left her face. _That could have been me_ I thought before she screeched so loud my ears popped.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU KISSED ME! YOU LIAR YOU WILL DIEEE!" She screeched out and lunged at me, I summoned a golden lighting bolt and flung it at her hitting her directly in the chest, she flew back about twenty feet and crashed into the caveside wall rock dust and debris flying everywhere.

I didnt even look back as I turned and sprinted towards the small hole that was the exit. I dove like an idiot skinning me knees and started crawling as fast as I could through the small hole.

I heard a screech again and my blood ran cold, it sounded like it was _right fucking behind me_! I was able to turn my head just enough to see where she was. I wish I didnt, oh my god I wish I didnt.

Her face was visible and thats all I needed to see, she somehow ended up only a foot behind me, her face morphed, it went from beautiful to nightmare enducing, the whites of her eyes turned blood red and her iris' turned from blue to black, red lines appeared in the corners of her eyes, her teeth became razor sharp as she grinned insanely which cut into her gums making blood run down her jaw. I screamed in fear and crawled faster, I then did something stupid.

I hit the ground screaming earth cracker which made the entire cave fall in on itself as I escaped, I heard one last scream of fear, a human one, and then all went silent. I sat there catching my breath for a moment before my ability to think came back to my body.

It was daytime. The sun was shining bright in the sky and there were birds chirping, it was strangely warm out and there was a pleasent breeze flowing through the air. I remember it was almost nightime when I went into the cave and I hadnt been in there for more than and hour and a half.

I felt a peculiar sense, something strange had happened, it was like time had moved forward faster then normal and that made me worried, the question was just how _much_ time had passed, I got up and backtracked back out of the park.

I did the first thing that you wouldnt believe came to mind, I went to Alabama's Police department, when I walked in I expected surprise I came on my own, but when they finally noticed me all freaking Hades broke loose.

Police officers were running around yelling my fathers name, while some officers were making calls telling the press I'm alive, some were asking me where I have been and was I okay. I was so confused that I couldnt answer and they picked up on it and left me alone. Now I went from worried to scared. How much fucking time had actually passed?

My father came barreling down one of the hallways and when he saw me he did this half laugh half sob, then he crushed me in a hug right in front of everybody. I hesitated for a second then hugged him back.

"Wh- where have you been? We thought you were dead." my old man said, they thought I was dead?

"What? I was looking for Angela, I've only been gone for an hour and a half right?" I asked. No one could meet my eyes except my father, who looked concerned.

"Are you sure your okay Damien? We gave up the search for Angela a week ago, you've been missing since then, we thought you somehow died somewhere, we were literally in the middle of searching for you." He said.

I didnt hear him after he said a week ago, I'd been missing a week? A fucking week? I was only down in the strange cave for an hour and a half at most. Oh my god Percy and Thalia! Where were they?

"Where are my friends? Percy and Thalia, where are they?" I asked numbly, my father looked hesitant, but he answered anyway.

"They went back to New York. I sent them back, I told them we'd find you somehow. Dead or Alive." He said.

I sat down abrubtly and buried my face in my hands, I took shaky breaths and let out a breathless laugh. After I composed myself I looked up at my father once again.

"I need to go home, back to New York." I said, I didnt need to say anything else, he knew that.

How do I know he knew that? "I already have a plane prepared for you to go back." Is what he said.

 **A/N: Oh my god so long overdue its ridiculous, I was going to post this on the twenty fifth of feburary but my computer crashed and I lost all my work on Essence of Time and this chapter, So I had to rewrite both chapters from memory while sick with some sort of flu. I also instead of rewriting this chapter I revised it, it was supposed to be longer but I sacrificed a little bit of detail for plot movement. And finally after forever I bring you this chapter, sorry again.**


	9. An ultimatum

**Chapter 9**

Just once, can I go somewhere without fearing for my life? I mean seriously, I know I'm a demigod but COME ON! This is ridiculous! Just once I want to do something without my life being put on the line! Your probably wondering why I'm freaking out right now right? Well see I may have not mentioned a small detail, err two actually.

One, I am petrified of heights, I hate plane's because of that, second, THE FUCKING PLANE IS GOING DOWN! NO! It's NOT turbulence, the plane got struck on the wing by lightning and the lightning ripped the wing off the plane and now were crashing. OH WONDERFUL! It does NOT help that the mortals screams are causing me to barely be able to hear myself think.

Amidst the sound of screaming I'm using my demigod strength to pee my pants, so brave am I right? Unfortunately its not water were crashing down into, its concrete, fortunately were crashing down onto the airport runway for New York, long island sound maybe I dont care, I'm to busy trying not to shit myself. OH FUCK WERE ABOUT TO CRA-

CRASH! The plane hits the pavement with an ear piercing crash, and a metal on concrete sound makes goosebumps appear on my skin and my ears pop. The plane spins and thrashes around before coming to an abrubt stop, leaving nothing but silence except my ringing ears.

I open my eyes again and survey the situation, no one harmed or injured by some miracle, though its starting to smell like pee and excrement, expected really. Once the initial shock is over the previously scared mortals start yelling how they are suing Whickblade for making a faulty plane and how they are gonna hear from their lawyers and whatnot.

I think I forgot to mention, Arnold Whickblade's family owns an entire airline making some of the best planes possible, Arnold ran away from home when he was ten, and his parents have supposedly forgotten about him.

I couldnt care less honestly, just happy I was alive and kicking, with significantly wetter pants yes, but alive. Which meant I could see Thalia again. That single handedly made my day brighter, the thought of seeing her again, until I remembered her status. A hunter of Artemis, group of girls who swore off men for eternity.

And I was in painful love with this girl if it wasnt clear enough, painful because she would never be mine, considering she has taken her oath she is never allowed to be in love. Ugh. Why did my first love have to be literally unatainable?

Suddenly, the planes doors were ripped off their hinges, I heard sirens and people in blue suits running into the plane checking people, asking if they were okay, one doctor came over to me and did the same, then left after I confirmed I was okay, I unstrapped myself and stepped out of the plane and saw police cars, ambulances, massive crouds of people and reporters. It was also raining incredibly hard, almost hurricane hard. Some officers came towards me and checked to see if I was okay, after nodding yes several. Freaking. Times they let me go.

Only to get stopped by several reporters asking me what happened, aswell as a description request on the accident. My responses went like this:

"Plane crash obviously, lightning struck it."

"Look at the fucking plane for a description."

"No I will not give a statement unless required."

"I dont have a lawyer, No."

"I'm friends with a Whickblade son, no I will not tell you who."

"Leave me the hell alone." Stuff like that, it went on forever it felt like, eventually the left me alone but not without a headache to remember them by. Fuck reporters.

I was asked by the police to give a statement, at this point I was getting very irritated, I told them the plane crash was not the plane company's fault, that lightning struck the plane during the current storm. They asked me where I was going and I told them long island sound, the rest was a bit blurry, I remember getting into the back of a police car and I remember the drive being very quiet.

What did strike me was how the women police officer knew exactly where I was going or trying to, she clearly wasnt mortal, but she didnt seem bad. I remember the entire conversation we had though. Since I called her out on not being mortal.

"Does it matter what I am young man? I mean you no harm." She said.

"It matters because you know exactly where I am going despite me only saying Long island sound. Are you a demigod? A monster? A goddess?" I questioned.

"I am a goddess, you will show me respect, I will not tell you who I am, just know your camp is in trouble." She said and I tensed up.

"What trouble."

"It will be attacked. By the forces that tried to kill you, Percy and Annabeth chase, the same forces also being led by Luke castellan and Alice Yamnell."

I grinned evily. "Will those two be there?"

She looked at me, no concern from the road and smirked. "Yes. Yes they will."

I got a good look at the goddess. She had short curly black hair, and if I focused enough her attire changed. She donned a red jacket, black jeans, black boots, and a black necklace with an _N_ on it. She also had an aura of hatred around her which made it difficult to believe she didnt mean any harm.

"Stop staring and focus, we are here." She said and stopped, without hesitation I got up to leave but she grabbed my hand and I stopped cold, my heart quickened and I could tell I got paler.

"I usually make someone sacrifice something important in exchange for future imformation, but your mother has plans for you, important plans that you are a major part of. Dont fail her." She said.

When she said that I figured out who she was. My eyes widened and she suddenly flashed out in a black smoke.

"Nemesis..." I whispered in awe, why did she help me? What plans? How did she know of my existence? Most importantly, why didnt she tell me who my mother was? THAT would have been ravishing to know.

I shook off my shock and took off into the woods, eager to see my friends again. After about thirty minutes I started smelling smoke and started panicking, did Luke and Alice attack already? I started sprinting through the woods jumping over fallen trees and logs.

I burst through the woods back into camp and saw all the demigods crowded around a pure white coffin, I recognized it as a burial shroud, a type of coffin that gets burned when a camper dies on a quest or returns safely. Somehow the other demigods hadnt seen me yet, I had never seen a burial shroud before so I was curious and hid while watching it.

I realized that the burial shroud was for _me_ , they assumed I was dead, I wanted to reveal myself but something held me back, I dont know why but I just didnt show myself. Percy was beside my shroud, he looked like crap, like he hadnt slept in days and his eyes were slightly red, perhaps from crying.

"Damien, when I first met him I knew he was special, I knew he could become a great friend, and a great ally, it's a shame he was taken away from us so early, and without ever finding out who his mother was, may he live a happy life in elysium." Percy's voice broke on the last bit and Annabeth hugged him while tears fell softly down his face.

I still kept holding back for some reason, I tried to go forward, but something was holding me back. The funeral process went on, some demigods getting up and saying the traditional farewell things people do at a funeral.

Then Thalia fucking grace stepped up, my breath froze in my throat and my heart started beating quickly, my knuckles tensed up and my head got dizzy. Jesus christ man was this going to happen every time I saw this girl?

Her eyes were definitely red rimmed from crying, she looked so broken and tired it made me feel sick to my stomach to see her like that. I wanted to hug her and see that smile of hers, but I had to hear what she had to say.

"Damien was interesting the first time I saw him, he clearly had no idea what he was doing but showed extreme bravery when he put his life on the line to save Annabeth and Percy, he was very selfless and put others before himself, and that selflessness got him killed. We lost a great friend a week ago, and despite his hatred of the female gender an even better man." She said. despite her crying her voice held power, she still looked strong and graceful despite the tears coming from her electric eyes.

I moved out of my hiding spot and stepped forward, suddenly I could move again and I took full advantage, once I was close enough I spoke in a clear and strong voice.

"That was a very pretty speech Thalia, good to see you had sooo much faith in my survival." I said sarcastically and every single demigod whipped around to face me, suddenly I was the center of attention and felt very awkward.

Then I got struck by lightning. I flew back and landed on the grass with a hard thud, I barely had time to groan in pain before someone was on their knees over me. Thalia, who had pure disbelief in her eyes.

"Ouch. The fireworks are less than neccesary you know." I said while sitting up, her response was her punching me in the stomach.

"OUCH. OKAY. I'm sorry Thalia, jesus tough love much?" I grinned at her. She still didnt say anything, just stared a hole straight into my soul making me fidget.

She then hugged me, a slow gentle hug that I returned, I noticed she was shaking and rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her and she seemed to melt into me. Pressing herself against me, as if trying to make sure I wouldnt dissappear again. Not that I had any intention to.

"I'm sorry Thals, I'll tell you the story later, it's good to be home." I whispered.

She mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked quietly and she put her lips to my ear, her breathing onto my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"I wont let you leave me again, never again. dumbass." She said and I laughed despite everything.

"Im not dumb, Percy? Now Percy's dumb, I'm rather smart." I said loud enough for Percy to hear.

"Hey! I'm not the one that went missing, there for, I'm the smarter one." He retorted.

"Uh huh, what about that time when your pants fell down while sparring with me?"

He got redfaced as the other demigods started howling with laughter. "ONE TIME! THAT WAS ONE TIME!" He yelled in embarressment.

"Ladies, I know you guys cant stop loving each other but we have to do something." Thalia interrupted.

"Whats up pinecone face?" Percy said.

"A party, you know, with drinks and food and stupid games that make us question our sanity, Damien is alive! Duh!" She said as if this was obvious.

Percy grinned, and started yelling orders to the other demigods. Then Thalia spoke to me in a whisper.

"I need to talk to you, in private during the celebration." Thalia said with a very serious look in her eye.

"Sure, where should we meet?" I asked. Zeus' fist is what she responded with.

 **Line Break Three hours later**

"Hey, Thalia? Yoohooo. I'm here." I said into the darkness, I was beside Zeus' fist and aside from the music off in the camp grounds it was quiet, not even a cricket.

Looking at the area now its very beautiful to look at, Zeus' fist overlooks the ocean, and the moons light seems to sparkle off the water lighting up the night.

I heard shuffling behind me and whipped around with my sword drawn, Thalia came out of the bushes snickering.

"Is that how you greet all your friends?" She asked playfully.

"Only the ones that throw lightning bolts" I retorted and she laughed again, it was a melodic sound, a bit surprising coming from a girl like Thalia, then again, Thalia was a surprise all on her own.

Gods, did I really think something cheesy like that? Get a hold of yourself! She cant love you!

I sheathed my sword. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, the smile left her eyes and she stared into the ground.

"Us. This... situation we've found ourselves in, ya know, with Alice, and... Luke." She said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, I dont know what to say, who is this Luke guy?" I asked.

"Do you know the story of the second Titan war? Where Percy had a prophecy to fullfill on his sixteenth birthday?" She asked.

I nodded and recalled the news station that day, I was in a cell with a Tv and whatnot, ya know special privileges and what not. The entire planet was freaking out because New York city stopped moving, nobody, not even cars were moving and nobody could figure out why. It was like the entire city died and got resurrected.

"Well, Luke was part of the second Titan war, but he wasnt a good guy, he had betrayed all demigods and Olympus and joined Kronos because the gods werent taking responsibility for any of their children, they werent claiming them and they treated them like tools." She explained in a dead tone.

"That must have been rough, the person you love betraying everybody, I couldnt imagine it." I said and she glared at me.

"I wasnt in love with him, he was like a brother to me, and to Annabeth for that matter. He protected us when it mattered!" She snapped then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"He wasnt just some regular grunt, Kronos' body was destroyed and trapped in Tartarus so he needed a host, Luke became the host of Kronos, and during that time he killed alot of friends me, Percy and Annabeth had made."

"During the final battle me, Percy and Annabeth were up at Olympus because Kronos had broken through, I didnt see the fight but I was told what happened. Percy didnt actually kill Luke, at the last possible second Luke realized what he was doing due to Annabeth reminding him of something, and he regained control of his mind long enough to kill himself. Saving everyone in the process. He died in Annabeths arms." She finished, choking on her sobs that she was failing to repress.

I didnt know what to do, I had never had to comfort anybody before, I did the only logical thing I could think of. I hugged her. When I hugged her she stiffened for a second, then wrapped her arms around me and just broke down.

It took about ten minutes for her to finally compose herself. When she did however instead of pulling away she layed her head on my shoulder, for awhile we just sat there no doing anything, all quiet except for the distant sounds of demigods having fun, just staring out at the ocean.

I was very content with Thalia leaning on me, but I snapped back to reality, the hunters would kill me if they caught us, I had to stop, so I stupidly went to ruin everything.

I pulled away and Thalia gave me a confused look, I hid my eye so she wouldnt see the pain in them.

"You shouldnt do that, being that close can get us both in trouble with the hunters. They would get the wrong idea and try to kill us for breaking your oath, hell, they might try just because I'm a ma-"

I was interrupted by Thalia pressing her lips to mine, I lost my train of thought, electricity went down my spine and the only thing I could think about was how much I enjoyed what was happening.

She pulled away far too quickly and looked me in the eyes, there was a look in her eyes that I'd never seen before, it was a look of utter adoration and love.

And that look was directed straight at me.

"I dont care about that, while you were gone, I started thinking about what I wanted in life and I figured that out finally, I want to survive for a long time in life and I want to survie a long time in life with you with me, I have feelings for you that go beyond just friendship clearly, and I honestly dont care if you return these feelings or not, that just makes me more determined to-"

She was interrupted by my lips pressing against hers. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck, all i could think about was her, I stopped caring about the hunters, I stopped caring about the dangers, the only thing I wanted to focus on was her.

She pulled away again, I was really starting to hate that. She had a playful smirk on her face.

"I wasnt expecting that, but im not complaining at all, I mean I wasnt expecting a rejection anyway, I mean _look_ at this." She said while gesturing to herself.

I snorted. "You know what? Maybe this aint gonna work out after all." I threatened playfully.

She punched me in the arm. "You better be joking she said." While leaning in for another kiss. I didnt get the chance to tell her I was.

A flash of silver struck about ten feet away from us, Thalia looked over and paled at who she saw, I looked over and my blood ran colder than Antarctica's waters. I was pretty sure I was so white I was near translucency.

"So this is what I find, my lieutenant hunter, consorting with some _boy,_ and not even a less terrible one, she just _had_ to choose the abusive piece of garbage didnt she?" Artemis asked venomously.

"M-Milady! This- This is-" Thalia started but Artemis swung her hand and Thalia shot back about twenty feet into a tree, she screamed in pain and my blood starting boiling in anger.

"Silence, Thalia, you know what happens now." Artemis said.

"NO! NO! Please, No! Not that Milady please!" Thalia begged, that just made me angrier, Thalia grace doesnt beg anybody.

"What happens now?" I said glaring, Artemis looked at me like I was a worthless toy she saw, fitting since she was in her twelve year old form.

"One of two things _boy_ , you either become a Jackal and be the hunts slave for the rest of eternity, or you fight me to the death. I suggest you hurry and choose, I just love turning worthless males into Jackals." She said sadistically.

Well, shit, I either die or die, some choice. What the hell do I do now?

 **LINE BREAK, Alabama's chambers county jail.**

Richard hated Damien, after all he'd done for the boy he responds by killing his children, it doesnt help that his father John personally took lead investigator on the case where he shot Damien, prosecuted him and was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder.

Richard still wanted to kill Damien, he had tried to treat the boy like family since his step-mother and father treated him like shit and he thought it was wrong, but now he wishes he never had.

Richard was sitting in the prisons courtyard by himself, the rest of the inmates were in the main lounge watching the Patriots vs Falcons superbowl away from the heavy rains.

He wasnt completely alone, there were gaurds watching him, most believed he was innocent though because they knew Damien's track record, granted before now not even Richard believed he was capable of killing.

He was wrong.

Richard was in the middle of doing reps at a table in the courtyard when lightning cracked across the sky, then it turned earily dark, supernaturally so considering it was supposed to only be 6:21 P.M.

Richards years of officer training made him go tense, and he slowly got up and started looking around, he was both surprised and scared at what he saw.

Maurice, John's wife, Damien's step-mother was in the courtyard with him, looking every bit like the whore she usually dressed up as, unreasonable amounts of skin being shown, the slight look of unquenchable lust on her face, that kind of thing.

What unerved him was how she even got in the jails courtyard in the first place, hell how did the guards not see her? It didnt make any sense.

"Richard, nice to see you, I was looking for you. I have a... Offer for you" She started out.

Richard despite everything was a man of christian beliefs, he made to refuse the "offer" before she held up her hand stopping him.

"Not _that_ kind of offer, though you are... delicious, another time perhaps. See, I'm offering you power, what kind of power? Well, the power to kill my worthless son." She said. Richard felt a streak of savage pleasure flow through him at the thought of killing the white/black haired teenager.

"How can you give me the power to do that?" He asked. Maurice grinned and he didnt see her pearly white teeth, what he saw shocked him.

Razor sharp teeth, all her teeth were razor sharp, she went from an attractive whore to a monster, and Richard really wished he had his cross right now.

"Simple, drink my blood, I cut myself and you drink my blood, and it will give you enough power to kill the brat." She said and Richard went pale.

"WHAT!? That is disgusting! I dont even know how that would work! Let alone why that is appealing in any way." He yelled out.

"Drink my blood and you will understand. You will gain information of a world you never knew of, you will gain monumental strength from it, and the power to kill the person you hate most. What more could you ask for?" She reasoned.

Richards head felt fuzzy, he felt a powerful urge to do exactly what this women asked for, before he could realize what he was doing he said okay, Maurice had cut her left wrist, blood slowly started dripping out of it. She held the wrist up to Richards mouth.

"Drink." She ordered. And Richard drank, though not so against his will anymore.

 **Line break, Somewhere in Alabama**

"Daddy, daddy! Look on the news! A something blew up the entire courtyard of Chambers county jail, there's a massive crater down there." A little girl of about seven said to her dad who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"What? Woah, what the hell happened down there?" The father of the child said in awe. The father grabbed the remote and turned up the tv to hear what the people live at the scene had to say.

"We have no idea what happened here, all we know is the ground seemingly exploded leaving a crater, there is no trace of what caused this anomoly to happen, extremists are already saying aliens are finally attacking, we will let you know more when we find out." The women reporter said.

"Well, thats helpful, c'mon honey, its time to eat." The father said and walked back to the kitchen.

"YAY! Food!" The child squealed happily and followed her father into the kitchen.

 **A/N: I make no excuses, I'm simply lazy, no reviews means I dont have the motivation to continue bc I dont know whether you enjoyed what I wrote. on another note, this story has over 2,000 views. I never thought I would get to five hundred let alone 2,000 so thank you guys.**


	10. The reveal of a lifetime

**Chapter 10**

It felt like there was ice cold water being poured down my back while I was in the arctic circle naked. That's how scared I was. Big evil women god wants to freaking kill me. I was surprised I wasnt paralyzed with fear.

Have you ever been put in a situation where your life is on the line? If so, then bravo because your alive. I'm about to be beaten so hard I'll forget what planet I'm on.

"I choose the fight to the death with you Artemis. I just have one question." I said. _Why am I doing this? WHY AM I SAYING THIS?_

"Speak boy. Quickly." She said.

"How did you know about me?" _NOT THE QUESTION TO ASK!_

"Oh? You dont know do you? Pitiful, your mother told me of your existence boy, and I saw... _this_ garbage while charioting the moon. I couldnt be more ashamed now of my hunter right now." Artemis said.

My heart stopped, my _mother_ ratted me out? Son of a bitch! Why! Why does every women except Thalia want to fuck me over? My mother doesnt even KNOW me, but she knows of my existence? Are you fucking kidding me?

Artemis noticed my expression and smirked, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Coming to the realization on how worthless you are boy? Your own mother doesnt even care about you. Why dont you just hurry and die?" She taunted.

Tears of anger and grief flooded my eyes and my knees buckled, Artemis was right... I was worthless... my entire life I have been nothing but a disappointment delinquent. My mother abandoned me, my father doesnt care about me, my stepmother abused me, I have been alone for my entire life...

Something inside me snapped, it felt as if a part of me just cracked and shattered, I felt numb to everything, I wasnt aware of me standing up, I wasnt aware of me drawing my sword, I wasnt aware of the tears flowing across my face. I was aware of _one_ thing.

I was aware of me wanting to die... and fighting a god sounded like a perfect way to go.

"Artemis, I will fight you, I dont care whether or not I die... but I swear on the river styx I wont make it easy for you!" I gave a battle cry and lunged at her, numbly aware of the scream Thalia let out and thunder blasting through the night.

I slashed at Artemis with all my strength, she nimbly jumped out of the way and conjured two silver daggers out of thin air, throwing them both at me, one grazed my face and the other missed completely which clearly shocked Artemis, she definitely wasnt used to missing.

I summoned my golden lightning and tossed it at her, then summoned more and coated my sword with it, swinging the sword a beam of lightning arching out of it, Artemis had dodged my lightning spear but was still in the air when I swung my blade so the beam hit her, she flew back at an incredible speed and hit a nearby tree, a grunt eliciting from her as she hit the ground.

Suddenly she flashed out and materialized behind me, before I could react she kicked me in the spine, I hit the ground and rolled, before she could do more something strange happened with me.

I felt a painful pull in my gut before all the plants around me shot up out of the ground at high speed and attacked Artemis, a clearly stunned goddess had no time to react to the sudden assult and was quickly brought down by the plants, they congealed around her and trapped her in a plant prison.

Suddenly, Thalia Grace was by my side helping me up. "Come _on_! We have to run back to camp, you cant win against a goddess!" She said and dragged me back through the forest, Artemis yelled in rage as we were running which gave me a sudden burst of fear adrenaline, I suddenly found myself desperately wanting to live instead of die, as a result I pushed myself even harder and ran faster.

A blast of silver radiated behind us, and Artemis yelled again, shit fuckity fuck fuck. Artemis escaped the plant prison thats _not_ good. We both burst out of the woods into the camp again, Percy noticed us and ran over to use with a curious look. While other demigods were giving us strange amused looks.

"Hey guys, whats up? You look like you've seen an angry god." He said.

"We did see an angry goddess! Artemis is trying to kill Damien, we have to do something!" Thalia said.

Percy didnt have time to respond before the trees behind us exploded and Artemis came out of them, her eyes burned a terrifying mercury color, bow in hand she saw me, nocked and arrow and embedded it into my shoulder before I had the time to say crap.

Percy drew his sword and stepped in front of me as did Thalia, some demigods I didnt know drew their weapons aswell, and Chiron galloped up with a bow in hand and the angriest expression on his face I've ever seen.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Artemis?! You do not attack demigods for no reason, that makes us no better than monsters. How could you do something so foolish?" Chiron bellowed.

"QUIET FOOLISH CENTAUR, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER? ONCE IM FINISHED WITH THE _BOY_ I WILL DEAL WITH YOU!" Artemis yelled.

She nocked another arrow, when she went to fire however her bow was suddenly engulfed in a golden light, and exploded in her hands. Wooden shards cut into her hands and she screamed in pain.

"Gah! Damn you Hera! Why!? I have to kill him, I dont care if he's yours!" She screamed at the sky. Wait. WHAT?!

Suddenly a golden light erupted in front of her, and out came an incredibly beautiful women dressed in white gold, she had a gold tiarra on her head aswell, and had an air of grace around her that demanded attention and silence.

There was stunned silence all around the camp, some fellow demigods were looking at Hera then me, slowly making the same connection I was making. She turned her head towards me and looked dead at me, a kind expression on her face. She flicked her wrist and suddenly a figure appeared over my head, it was a glowing holographic scepter, when the hologram appeared many demigods gasped. Thalia and Percy were bug eyed and staring at me with shock on their faces. Chiron cleared his throat loudly then spoke.

"Demigods, please bow, for who appears before you, is the first ever demigod child of Hera, Damien machiavelli." At his words demigods seemingly forgot about Artemis who was sending me a glare filled with disdain and hatred, and got down on one knee. Suddenly Artemis shouted.

"Yes bow! Bow and watch as I kill this women beater!" She conjured silver daggers out of the air and teleported behind me, I dodged out of the way of her attack faster than I thought I could. Maybe being claimed has made me stronger.

Despite my increased speed she was faster, much faster. She instantly struck out at me again with her daggers and it took a massive amount of effort to block her attack, knocking me on my back I knew if it kept like this i'd be wore out eventually and my guard would slip which would be the end of me.

Luckily though Hera flicked her hand at Artemis and she was flung into a tree at high speed, I heard a sharp crack and a pained grunt, I didnt know if the tree broke or one of her bones, but I didnt plan to figure it out, I gathered myself and went to lunge at her, but Hera grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me holding me back.

"Damien! Damien! It's okay, it's okay, she's unconscious." She said, I realized she was right, Hera knocked her out with that attack.

 _My mother protected me... i dont know how I feel about that._ I wiggled out of her grip and turned to look at everyone.

They were looking at me as if I was some sort of new creature they wanted to examine, their calculating gazes made me feel rather awkward and I unconciously gripped the purple necklace I was wearing then turned my gaze unto my mother.

"Why are you here? After all this time why now?" I asked, I was stunned by how calm I felt, I couldnt tell if I was still in shock at everything or if I was genuinely calm. Either way I still wanted answers to my questions.

"All in due time Damien. You will know why I waited until now, I can tell you this, Artemis attacking you was not part of the plan." Hera answered.

"Wh-what the heck is that supposed to mean? That doesnt tell me anything!" I said trying to control my frustration. Hera made a sound that sounded like a chuckle and my face reddened.

"As I just said all in due time Damien. Be patient. As for Percy and... The daughter of Zeus, well.. they will be involved aswell." She said patiently.

"Aww come on! Why do I have to be a part of another dangerous quest? Havent I done enough?" Percy complained, but with a smile so I dont know if he was actually annoyed or not. And why didnt Hera just say Thalia? Whats the history there?

Hera glared at Percy, but Percy just kept smiling, except this time there was an edge to it. I had a brief thought that Percy and my mother might also have history, most likely actually if what I've heard about him is true. But if it's true why doesnt she like him? Why am I asking all these questions to myself when I can ask directly?

Hera snapped her fingers suddenly and I teleported. Not even a comfortabel teleport like in the movies, a teleport that made me feel like I was being folded into origami pieces. Then folded back out to my normal size.

I landed on my feet but a wave of dizziness so powerful hit me I fell to my knees willing myself not to vomit. I felt someone patting my back and slowly looked up to see Percy smiling with sympathy and Thalia with a smug look.

They had never looked so punchable until just now.

"Flash travel always does that the first few times its done. Good job not vomiting by the way, Thalia spewed hardcore the first time it happened to her." He said chuckling at the memory.

Thalia's smug look was one replaced with embarrassment and she punched Percy. One down one to go.

"Shut up you stupid Kelp for brains! I didnt want him to know that!" Thalia said.

Percy was about to respond but a voice cleared their throat. I turned and saw Hera looking at us with an impatient look on her face. It was then I realized where we were.

Without a doubt in my mind, we were on Olympus, I dont know what tipped me off. Maybe it was the fact it was a massive castle on a mountain above the clouds, maybe it was the fact that that people in non modern clothing were roaming the streets with light shimmers around their bodies with street vendors trying to goad them all. Maybe it was the flying pegasus. Pegasi? Pegaseus? Whatever it was. Or maybe it was all of the above. Probably all of the above.

I was marveled and in awe at my surroundings and I said the first thing that came to mind at all of this stuff.

"Holy shi-"

"Enough of that language! Your not a delinquent Damien." Hera interrupted.

I gave her the _have you met me?_ look, then realized no actually she _hadnt_ met me. She hasnt been in my life so who the hell is she to tell me what to do?

"I dont have to listen to you! You've never been there for me! You dont even know me!" I snapped at her. Her jaw dropped but she didnt respond, she couldn't respond to something that was the truth.

"The ancient laws-"

"Screw the laws! I'm your _son_. If you actually cared about me you would have been in my life, I wouldnt be a pawn in some stupid game your trying to play, and when I ask you give me this 'all in due time' _bullshit_ and expect me to go along with it. Well that's not how this is going to play out, I'm going to do what I want... It's my life, you have no part of it." I said nearly whispering the last bit.

She wasnt even looking at me, Percy and Thalia were fidgeting, clearly awkward from my rageful outburst, I took a deep breath and rubbed at a headache slowly forming in an attempt to regain some composure.

"Why are we here? Answer me that _mother_." I asked quietly, careful not to raise my voice again lest I say more thing's I may regret.

Hera still wasnt looking at me, and she waited a long awkward moment before responding.

"Zeus... He knows of your existence now because of my careless actions... He is angry, and I brought you here... Because you are about to be on trial for your life." She explained solemly.

Percy gasped and Thalia made a strange choking noise. All I could do was stare.

"What?!" I yelled out.

 **A/N: Hey... sorry for not updating, just havent been motivated... Kind of lost my spark and my drive to keep going. But I dont want to give up. Idk when the next update will be. But thanks for all the readers regardless. Peace out guys.**


	11. The trial

**Chapter 11**

Why oh why do I get myself into these situations? Why do I have such bad luck? What did I do to deserve this?

This was my thought process as I stared down the king of the gods. Zeus. King of the gods, who happened to be my father and uncle at the same time aswell. Gross. But that isnt the point, the point is I'm currently on trial for my life and I'm the only one that seems even slightly perturbed by this news.

Percy and Thalia _might_ be putting up a tough front, but their faces were unreadable. The other gods and goddesses seemed utterly unaffected by my presence, except for Zeus who had a cold rage in his eyes as he looked me over.

"I cant believe I'm looking at this... _filth_ in front of my eyes. Hera, my wife. Consorting with a _mortal_. I should kill you just because of that." Zeus said.

There's something that's more terrifying about a calm anger than an erratic anger, they can go from calm to explosive at the snap of your fingers... or neck.

"Then you would also be a hypocrite, and that would not be wise to put yourself in that position." Athena, goddess of wisdom said.

"What does it matter? I say we kill him regardless, that much power... is dangerous." Ares said.

My trial was a strange one as far as trials, it was more like a debate... a debate for my life, the olympion council divided when my trial came up, some voting for my survival, others voting for my death, everyone but the big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

The ones who voted for my survival, were Hera (Expected), Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, and Hestia.

The ones who want my death are. Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Artemis (Fucking obvious). and Hermes.

It was somehow in my favour by one vote, but the final three undecided would make or break me, I had a feeling Poseidon would vote for my survival purely because I was his sons friend, Hades might stay neutral, and Zeus would clearly vote against me.

"Powerful or not, we still have a choice to make in the end, I think he should live, because if what we have learned from Perseus and Thalia is true, which may very well be because they are not liars, his incredible strength could be used to help us fight back Poseidon's rogue daughter and the supposed dead Son of Hermes." Hestia spoke out.

I liked Hestia the most out of the goddesses, she seemed the kindest and most willing to listen to reason out of all of them.

"As well as whatever foe they may bring, yes yes I understand that, but the fact remains is that he should not exist. My wife broke her oath to me, that is all that matters." Zeus said.

"I think father... that some things are more important than an oath of marriage, especially since you have failed to keep yours on several occasions, aswell as broken the oath to having no more kids with the big three pact." Apollo said as response.

Zeus sputtered in outrage. "Hades and Poseidon also broke that oath!" He cried out in defiance.

"Yes, they did, but it takes a special piece of garbage to do it twice, what with Thalia and Jason grace." Aphrodite said dryly.

Zeus had no comment to that.

"I think he should die, he is a women beater and he stole one of my hunters away from me!" Artemis said. Aphrodite scoffed.

"True love is what i'm looking at when I see those two, and when it's that true not even the fates can change it. Dont let petty bias distract you from the actual issue." Aphrodite twirled her hair nonchalantly, but had surprise anger smoldering in her eyes that betrayed her feigned indifference.

Artemis eye's flashed in rage, but made no move to say anymore. I allowed optimism to creep into my chest, but then Hermes spoke.

"I... think he should die. And no, not because of my bias to the fact that we are inevitably going to have to kill my son again, and maybe using his power to do so. But objectively speaking, yes, he has the power to fight back against these foes we have come across. But he also has the power to join and betray us, It has happened before... Who's to say it wouldnt happen again?"

At his words the entire council went silent and my heart sunk to my stomach. Then Poseidon spoke.

"I have made my decision, I'm voting in favour of The son of Hera's death."

Thalia made a choking noise, and Percy could no longer keep silent. "What!? Dad why?!" He demanded in anger.

Poseidon closed his eyes before speaking again. "Hermes is correct, he could potentially with the help of the possible army Luke and Alice have, kill all of us, we are gods. But we are not invincible."

Percy went silent at that. I lowered my head and closed my eyes, forcing back tears. _I dont want to die..._

"That makes it a tie, I dont really have anything to say so... Hades, have you made a decision?" Demeter asked. "What about Dionysus and Hephaestus?"

The latter two shook their heads and kept silent. Hades sat for a long moment in silence before speaking. "I abstain, I want no part of this murder or not murder." He said simply.

 _He just signed my fucking death warrant._ Hera's facade was starting to crack, Thalia looked in anger at Hades, then her father, then to me in fear. Percy glared in anger at his father who had the grace to look sheepish.

The final vote was Zeus. He looked at me for a long moment, a surprisingly calm look on his face for the god of thunder, then looked at Thalia with something that resembled affection. Then sighed and closed his eyes.

"I..." He hesitated, which surprised everyone. _The god of thunder must not hesitate often_. Zeus opened his eyes. "I vote in favour of letting him live."

The entire olympion council gasped in shock. "Percy whooped and grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug, Thalia barreled into her father hugging him grinning, to which Zeus had a pleasant surprised look on his face, Hera stared at her husband with utter adoration and love. I let out a breathless laugh and sank to my knees.

The gods that voted in favour of me looked pleased, Hades betrayed no emotion except for the small satisfied smile on his face, Poseidon looked shocked but didnt look angry. The ones who voted for my death was a mixture of anger and just general bored looks.

The most emotional was Artemis. "But father why!? He not only stole one of my hunters, but he is breaking a sacred law just by existing! I implore you to reconsider this unkingly action." She cried out.

"Shut up you foolish women! The decision has been made, thus rendering your opinion invalid, no, he is not perfect. He still has much to learn, but why kill him before giving him a chance to grow into one of our finest warriors?" Athena bellowed out.

Artemis grit her teeth in rage and flashed out of the throne room. Leaving behind a silvery essence, Zeus sighed again.

"I fear this may not be the last of this foolish bias. I should have never let her make that oath to me, she will never learn to not condemn an entire sex for the actions of a few, unlike a certain daughter of mine who seems to have grown a certain _attachment_ to someone." He said with a pointed look to both me and Thalia.

 _Face please dont be red_ , _pleeease dont be red_. I looked at Thalia who was in the same position. Instead of embarrassment however she looked at me in pride, granted, her face was also red. I couldnt help but fidget at her stare.

Zeus got up off his throne and slowly walked towards me, every god looked in curiosity and anticipation, apprehension swam through my stomach, I found I really wanted to throw up but forced it down.

"However." He began. "I want to test his supposed strength myself, if he can stand make my precious daughter fall for him he must be strong, if he can stand against me for five minutes. I will decide whether or not he can stay with her. How do you mortals say it? A father boyfriend questioning?" He said all this while summoning a eight foot lightning bolt.

"Wa-wait a minute uncle, you are a god! He is still in training, strong as he may be he has no chance to defeat you." Percy pleaded with the thunder god.

"Nevertheless, I will test his power, I wont kill him, just... maime him a little bit."

I choked a little bit and jumped back, I dont know if it was fear adrenaline or not but I jumped back alot farther than I intended to. Zeus had a surprised look before he belted out a laugh and got into a combat stance.

"Look at him, he's ready and eager!" He yelled out. "Alright then Damien son of Hera, Let our battle begin!" He said and shot towards me. _I dont have a weapon... i'm so screwed._

Suddenly a silver light flashed in the throne room-Artemis and she had a panicked expression.

"Father! I have bad news!" She said, Zeus immediantly stopped his charge and turned to Artemis making me sigh with relief.

"What is it Artemis, come to complain again?" He said with an annoyed look, Artemis twitched but ignored the insult.

"Grendel, he's returned." Was all she said, _every_ god tensed up and a bad atmosphere floated throughout the room, a few gods and goddesses even looked... _scared_.

"Where." Zeus responded

"New york, times square to be exact." She hesitated for a second before speaking again. "Father... This Grendel is stronger than ever before... he's... he cant be covered by the mist. The mortals can see him and they're freaking out as he destroys times square."

The tense atmosphere went down right deadly, you could almost see the wheels turning in Zeus' head as the information proccessed. Suddenly he turned to me. _Oh shit._

"Change of plans, our duel with have to be for another time, I have a new task for you, Percy and my daughter Thalia, I ask you go kill Grendel."

"I-I thought Grendel was just a figure created in anglo-saxon literature, you mean to tell me he's actually real?" I asked.

It was poseidon who answered my question this time. "Did you ever expect us to be real before recently? No, Grendel was real, a demonic son of Hades here in fact." He said with a handwave to Hades who looked sheepish. "So was Beowulf, who was actually my son, however, Beowulf is long dead and so is the _real_ Grendel, but a monster with his strength comes around once every couple of centuries, usually a 'Grendel' is created by a monster making a mortal drink their blood, if they survive they turn into a monster with great power that only exists to kill... for revenge. So this Grendel wants revenge, and if it came from Alabama..." He trailed off.

Thalia and Percy looked at me with apprehension, I... couldnt look at them, I think I know who it is... Richard... he thinks I killed his daughter and son... wait that reminds me!

"Uh.. I have something I think I need to tell you guys, it was something I encountered not to long ago." I raised my voice so everybody could hear.

"Speak then." Zeus commanded.

I recounted the things that happened to me in the cave system that I found in the Mona saint park, and all that happened except the kissing part, just gonna keep that to myself.

Once I finished The gods looked grim, Percy looked curious and interested and Thalia was looking at me in anger for whatever reason. _The hell did I do?_

"I believe you encountered a banshee, the banshee can pose as a human, monster, demigod, even a god or goddess in theory after they kill a host and consume their soul, and take their body and use it as their own. It seems like this banshee had a strange obsession for you as they usually kill indiscriminately, but this one killed your Angela and used it as her host, set up in a place it knew you'd find and tried to keep you, for whatever reason I do not know though." Zeus explained.

 _Great, so i'm left with more questions than answers_ , _I feel like my wonderful little step-mother had something to do with that... Possibly with whatever happened to Richard aswell though I cant confirm that._

"Alright, this discussion is over." Zeus suddenly said. "You have your task, I expect you to complete it, you will be taken to the olympian armory to equip yourselves properly." Zeus waved his hand and we were transported to an Armory filled with weapons ranging from swords to fisticuffs.

We equipped ourselves, I took a golden longsword, a greatsword and fisticuffs, Percy didnt take anything but armor, and Thalia took a black breastplate.

"You know I just thought, what is your specialty Damien?" Percy asked. Thalia perked up in interest.

"Specialty?"

"Yea, as in your combat style, I noticed you use multiple weapons types, your not particularly a master but you can hold your own against me fairly well." He said.

"Uh... _you_ were the one training me Percy, I figured you would know. " I picked up a dagger and examined it waiting for a response.

"Erg.. Fair point..." He conceded, then thought for a moment. "I guess your a jack of all trades kinda guy, good with every weapon, but not a master with any of them, which could potentially become a problem when you face enemies with stronger skills than you, you got lucky because Luke underestimated you, and keep in mind Alice actually killed you once."

Thalia contributed to the converstation for the first time. "Couldnt he just come up with combo attacks? Like if he fights with a longsword and they start figuring him out he switches to like a greatsword, or a dagger, or even a bow."

Percy grinned. "Hey now, that's actually not a bad idea." He praised Thalia then turned to me. "How about that Damien? Come up with your own fighting style."

"I dont see why I couldnt. Whatever works I guess."

Thalia turned to me suddenly with a suddenly annoyed look on her face. "So. Banshee's are known for being very volatile and possessive. Just _how_ did you get away from Banshee Angela hmm?" She interrogated.

"Uh... Well... she would have killed me if I hadnt calmed her down, and I thought Angela was still human and she was scared and I knew she had feelings for me so..." I trailed off unable to say it.

Thalia gave me a look that would have made me die on the spot if I still was severly afraid of women, as of now it just made me very _very_ nervous. I looked around for Percy for help but he had vanished. _Great. Just when I needed him_.

"What. Did. You. Do. Damien?" She took a step closer with each word she said until she was right up in my face, if I leaned in I could have kissed her.

"I... had to calm her down... and to calm her down I... Kissed her?" I forced out the last words like a question, an am I gonna live or die? question.

Thalia huffed and punched me in the chest making me double over coughing, just low enough for her to capture my mouth with hers.

Instantly I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, forgetting about everything but her and me. I made a move to deepen the kiss but she pulled away suddenly.

"Dont you dare go kissing other girls anymore, or i'll cut it off." She threatened, I paled and made a very manly squeaking noise I swear.

"Oh gross, just what I wanted to see when I turn the corner, my cousin kissing one of my closest friends then threatening to cut his manhood off." Percy said, he was leaning against a weapons rack with a smug smile on his face.

 _Oh now you show up asshole._ I thought. Thalia looked mortified then suddenly smirked at Percy. She turned towards me again and gave me a last smoldering kiss much to Percy's dismay then stalked off out of the Armory door leaving me and Percy in an awkward silence.

"Grendel doesnt need to kill me, that particular scene already has." He joked again, then he suddenly turned serious and looked at me. "Seriously though, Richard may be Grendel now... but he's no longer the Richard you knew, he's out for blood. your blood, I feel like this is part of your monster step mothers plan, make Richard drink her blood, turn him into Grendel and have him tear you to shreds, then she takes your blood and gives it to whoever her master is."

I was silent for a long moment. "I thought the same thing, I know I cant hold back here, but still... no, Richard might as well be dead, and when we finally kill Grendel. Maybe we can get some answers." I said. Percy nodded.

"That sounds good, in the meantime. We have a legendary monster to re kill." He said and dragged me out the door.

Hera was waiting outside the armory, she was currently staring daggers at Thalia which she promptly stared back, which made wave of irritation flow over me. _Why does Hera dislike her so much?_

"What are you doing here Hera?" I demanded, she flinched at me using her name instead of calling her mom, but she's no mother to me.

"I am here to transport you to times square, it is much quicker than walking." She said then whistled. I heard a neigh and looked up, to my shock there were pegasus coming out of the sky and landing in front of us.

"Blackjack! Hey buddy!" Percy exclaimed and went to one of the horses, a slick black one, Percy started talking to the horse like he could understand it.

Before I could absolutely freak out Thalia explained. "Percy has the ability to talk to aquatic animals and horses since his father is poseidon. As a son of Hera you should be able to aswell eventually, when you get more training."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. I went to the nearest pegasus, a purple and black one with a golden tiara on top of it.

"Oh wow, the queen of the pegasus has come to you my son, this hasnt happened in millenia. I wonder why?" Hera said in awe.

 _There's a special kinda irony in the fact that the pegasus is a women. There HAS to be._ I thought.

She neighed and nudged me gently as if saying: _there totally is_. I reached out and hopped up on her. A memory from my past came to me suddenly, my father teaching me how to ride a horse, one of my few happy ones.

 _"Now Damien, what you have to do is be gentle but firm, Bucky here is a bit skittish of new people but he's the perfect size for you. When you get up plant yourself firmly on the horse, grab the reigns and gently tap his sides and he'll start off with a trot, tap his sides more and he'll go even faster." My father explained._

 _I had to have been nine years old at the time. I pulled myself on the horse but accidently kicked his sides before I could properly plant myself. Bucky freaked out and took off like a bullet sending me flying off him. I hit the ground and the wind got knocked out of me, I started crying from the pain._

 _My father laughed long and hard, Maurice even had a smile on her face, but that was probably because I got hurt. I remembering him brushing out my hair of dirt, it was still all brown, the white didnt start showing until a couple months later._

 _"You'll get it eventually Damien, your a machiavelli, you'll always get it." He said gently, I smiled and hugged my father._

I smiled at the memory, patting the queen's mane, I looked to the others and noticed they were ready to go aswell, I looked at Hera and she gave us a thumbs up signal. Then we took off into the sky.

 **LINE BREAK**

The center of times square was like a slaughterhouse, cops were in the streets doing crowd control to the panicked civillians, bodies littered the streets of all ages, teenagers, young aduts, elders, kids-oh god... even kids were victim.

Just how many families have been ruined by this monster? Just how many lives ended? Funerals to have?

"My god... it's a massacre." I said in horror, Thalia looked sick and Percy ashen

"Holy Zeus." Percy said and pointed, I looked up and saw fighter jets flying south, tanks were chugging in that direction aswell, and aside from the noise coming from both of them it seemed like all of New York was silent.

That was more disturbing than anything, it felt apocolyptic.

"We cant get involved without arousing suspicion about what we are, I want to help too... but we cant." Thalia said and walked away, I was shocked at her uncaring attitude.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder. " Dont worry, she may seem like she doesnt care but trust me, she's just as upset as you are, now come on, let's go kill this bastard." Percy said and took off south.

 _Bastard huh? He was once my friend and other father_ I thought, but shook my head and followed them anyway.

For about forty-five minutes we ducked and dodged Police and Military by going through alley's, climbing on top of buildings through stairwells and once temporarily going through a suprisingly clean sewer to dodge a Military road block.

The stench of death was in the air aswell as smoke and gunpowder when we came up from the sewer system ending up in a part of new york I didnt recognize. Suddenly I heard a loud thump and a few seconds later an explosion rocked my ears, followed by the explosion was a demonic roar so loud and scary it made my legs shake.

"The Military is fighting Grendel but they cant hurt him, just slow him down at best. They are doing more damage to themselves than him!" Percy shouted over my ringing ears.

We ducked out of sight as a patrol of soilders and a tank went by, I briefly heard something about a hostage and my stomach twisted.

"What do we do then? I just heard as that patrol was running by there's a hostage that Grendel has." I said back, once again ducking as another patrol went by. "We cant reach Grendel without the Military blowing us to hell, even if we could he could kill the hostage."

"Yeah, were in some shit, let's gather more information before we do anything rash." Percy looked at Thalia. "Thalia, your good at stealth, we need you to go and try and find any holes in the Military defenses so we can get by, and if possible try to find out more about the hostage Grendel has."

Thalia nodded and stalked off, leaving me and Percy alone.

"So now that she's gone i've been meaning to ask you something." Percy said.

This was odd. "Ask away, i'm all ears."

"Are you and Thalia like a thing? I'm asking because you guys dont seem to be dating... yet you were making out in the armory."

Out of all the things I thought he'd ask that was definitely not on the list, I didnt freak out, I didnt instantly confirm or deny it, I sat in thought for a while - while Percy patiently waited in silence for my answer.

"To be honest... I dont know, she hasnt technically left the hunters of Artemis yet... and we dont know if we'll survive through all of this. I'd like to say yes we are but the truth is I dont know." I said.

Percy sat in thought aswell, then he nodded. "Well for what it's worth she really does love you I think, Thalia isnt the type to lie, and certainly not play with anybody's feelings. So I think you guys are good." He said.

I let out a breath I hadnt realized I was holding. _If Percy says were good then were good_.

Thalia suddenly came out of the shadows startling us, her eyes were wide with panic and she was staring at Percy, Percy realized this and his entire body tensed up.

"What's wrong Thalia? Spit it out." He said.

"Grendel, I saw him. He's... the hostage is..." Thalia stuttered.

"Who is the hostage?" He demanded.

"Its... Percy... It's your mother." she said.

Percy's eyes widened and he went ghostly pale, then he got up and flew down the street disregarding the soilders.

"Percy!" I yelled, but he didnt hear me. He had already disappeared around the corner. "Shit! SHIT! Thalia we have to go after him!" I said and took off after him.

 _Dont do anything stupid Percy_.

 **A/N: Soooo... uhh how long was that again? Please dont kill me I love you guys. And thank you to all those who patiently waited.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We chased Percy in a panic as he ran down the street soldier's yelling at us to stop as we passed by, rounding the corner we caught a quick glimpse of him almost an entire block away from us still running.

And that's when I saw him, Grendel, with the description I had gotten from the God's I Was expecting an incredibly beefy monster with like three arms and glowing eyes. The actual monster was nothing like that, the Grendel I was looking at was very slim, and very pale and sickly, his jaw was deformed, half of his lower jaw was missing, and saliva dripped off of the remaining part, some of his teeth were missing, as if they'd been yanked out. And the hair that he had on his head was only in white chunks. However, despite all of this, I could tell he was incredibly powerful. There was a crater in the ground the size of a city block behind him, and I shudder to think what could be in there.

He looked nothing like the Richard I once knew, and it hurt to see him like that, if there was any humanity left then it would be a service to kill him, but still…. This man was for better or worse more a father to me than my own, even if he did shoot me, he thought I killed his son and probably his daughter.

We finally caught up to Percy, his eyes were wild and frantic and he was looking around Grendel for any sign of his mother, breathing heavily, I was unsure if it was from the running or if he was about to have a panic attack.

Then Grendel saw me, and his pale eyes widened, then narrowed, and he let out a snarl filled with more Malice than anything-even my own step mother had. He pointed at me and moved his remaining face, gargling on his words as he tried to speak.

"…ill…. I..ll..ll I kill… " He snarled. And then his broken face twisted into a smile, or what would have been one. I didn't need to understand him to know what he wanted to say. He wants to kill me.

"What have you done with my mother you damned monster!" Percy yelled in rage, drawing riptide and getting into a combat stance, Thalia, oddly silent did the same thing, getting her weapons out and ready. I was the only one who didn't.

Grendel looked at Percy with something that resembled sympathy, and pointed up, on top of a skyscraper. Percy's neck instantly craned up to where he was pointing, then looked at me and Thalia with begging eyes. I knew what he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself too out of fear.

It was eyes that said _please let me go save her. Please_.

I closed my eyes then opened them and stared Percy in the eyes. "Go, go save her. Thalia, you go too." Thalia opened her mouth to speak, clearly outraged. "Please, this is my fight…. Don't argue with me." I said before she could.

She went silent…. Gave me a huge glare then kissed my cheek. "You better not die Godsdamnit." She said and ran after the already moving Percy. I then looked back at Grendel who watched in silence without attacking and right then I knew… That even a monster as he was, Richard still had a little humanity.

I drew my sword. Got into a combat stance, and Grendel's seemingly little humanity faded as he didn't even hesitate to attack, lunging at me with the speed to rival a god I blocked his attack, and overhead slam that crated the ground around me and sent shockwaves down my spine.

I swiped at him with an arcing slash but he jumped back snarling.

"Richard…." I said and the monster snarled again and lunged at me, I jumped over him and landed behind him shocking him long enough to slash a long cut down his back, his blood wasn't red… But an oily black.

 _I'm sorry…. Father…._ And let out a scream that was half a battle cry and half agony, and Grendel let out a similar scream, and we lunged at each other.

 **LINE BREAK**

Percy and Thalia ran up the stairs of the building Percy's mother was in, checking every room and floor possible. It wasn't until the top floor that Percy and Thalia started to hear voices. Both familiar.

Percy's anger came back and he blasted through the stairway door, running through weapons drawn with Thalia close behind, and Percy and Thalia were both drained of color when they saw her.

Sally Jackson was beaten and bruised and bloody, with the Empousa Maurice, Damien's monster step mother over her in her monster form.

Percy's rage faded into fear at his mother's condition, then turned back to a smoldering anger as he glared at the monster.

" _You…._ " Percy said with pure venom. "Why the HELL are you here? What have you done to my mother you bitch!"

Maurice didn't look concerned one bit. She even smiled. "Hello there handsome demigod. How nice of you to join us." She said then looked at Thalia with amusement. "Ah, hello again, you are the bitch in my son's life, oh how I am surprised he hasn't grown tired of you yet. I'd tell you to say I'm thinking of him, but after I kill the both of you I'll just tell him myself, before I kill him and drain his blood."

Thalia growled and sparked. "I'm more to Damien than just his bitch. And you better start explaining why your so obsessed with his blood. Because you see, _bitch_. That there are two of us. And one of you. And we're children of the big three." She demanded.

Maurice threw her head back and laughed. And Thalia had to refrain from attacking right then and there, they _needed_ information. And Maurice was the only one who could give it to them.

"Very well Daughter of Zeus, but it should be obvious by now, surely, attracted to power as you are, that Damien is very powerful? That power comes from not only his birth. But his history. You know that god's can fade over time when people forget about them and stop worshiping or making sacrifices. But did you know a God can return from wherever it is they go once they've faded if enough people pray to them?" She explained, that easy smile never leaving her ugly face.

Thalia and Percy nearly fell over from this information, A god returning from fading is unheard of.

"That doesn't explain why you need Damien." Percy said, Maurice looked at him with lust, blood or erotic was unknown to Thalia.

"Handsome demigod, Damien is a son of Hera, that makes him special all on his own, that's why he's able to use lightning bolts so easily, as well as manipulate the earth around him. But he's special for another reason. And that reason is that he is a descendent of this god. Now all demigods are, but very rarely can a demigod inherit the abilities of his/her ancestors. This god is Chaos. The creator."

Percy's knees nearly buckled. He had only read about Chaos in the Greek literature Annabeth had forced him to read. He faded almost three millennia ago. When he created the gods of today people forgot about him, and as a result he faded into nothingness.

"Damien's…. inherited the powers of Chaos?" He whispered in awe…

Maurice laughed again. Snapping him out of his shocked silence. "Of course he is. And because of that inheritance, he has the strongest power of every god ever created! Lighting bolt's for Zeus, Water control for Poseidon, Earth manipulation for Demeter, and perhaps his most dangerous…. Rage from Hades. He was so powerful, that I had to control his power lest he be killed at birth. I protected the little brat until I could use my poison to conceal his power, turning his hair completely white in the process." She guffawed.

Thalia had had enough. She had all she needed to hear, all she could think about was beating the shit out of her for Damien. She drew her weapon and attacked Maurice, Percy pulled riptide and went for a pincer attack.

Maurice sighed as they struck, casually flicking her hand in their directions, a gust of massive air blowing Thalia into a concreate wall.

And Percy into the glass window looking out over the city. His body flung through the window and he fell out of sight of the horrified Thalia, her letting out a scream as his unconscious body fell to the ground level.

"Hmph." Maurice grunted then smirked at Thalia. "Told you I was going to kill you both, now for you to-" she stopped abruptly and gagged as metal went through her throat.

It was Sally Jackson, she used a broken metal chair leg and stabbed it through Maurice's throat, her eye's wide in anger and hurt at the monster for killing her son.

"That was for my baby boy." Sally said with conviction. As Maurice looked at her, trying to speak but failing to, then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she faded, not turning into gold dust like other monster's when they die. That alone made Thalia certain she wasn't actually dead, just retreating somewhere.

Thalia ignored her own pain and ran too Sally, who was crying, undoubtedly because of her son, Thalia wanted to grieve too, but she had to be strong.

"Sally, _Sally_. We need to go, now." Thalia said gently, Sally nodded not speaking as they turned to leave, suddenly, they heard a faint voice calling for help. Thalia and Sally took a look at each other before dashing to the broken window.

Percy was hanging off a bent flagpole, his shirt comically stuck and dangling him. He looked up and gave a sheepish look to Thalia, who was laughing despite the situation.

"Okay kelp head, just hold on." She said, then turned to Sally. "About a block back there's a military caravan. You'll be safe there." Sally nodded and with a last look at her son took off.

"Love you mom!" Percy called out, Thalia rolled her eyes, Percy was such a momma's boy.

 _Now, how to get him down?_ Thalia thought.

 **LINE BREAK**

I groaned as I was launched at a high speed into a car, denting the metal. I coughed into my hand and felt a wetness. I looked at my hand. Blood. I must have internal injuries now too.

Grendel stared at me with savage amusement. On top of being super powerful he had intense regenerative ability. Making any wound I inflict null and void, including the one I inflicted onto his back.

I took limping step towards Grendel, who seemed to have gotten faster, though I swear I've really just gotten slower. Grendel dashed at me and sideswiped me with a clawed hand which took almost all my effort just to dodge, I managed to get behind him and impaled him right through the spine.

He howled in rage, and kicked me, making me lose my grip on the sword as I cried out in pain and flew back, scraping my back against the asphalt. I curled up on my knees and coughed blood all over the cracked road, my head getting dizzy from the pain, I heard a wet sucking sound. I looked up a spike of pain to my skull doing so to see Grendel rip the sword out of his own fucking body and breaking it.

It felt like fighting an uphill battle while being paralyzed, it was impossible, I couldn't win. I was so tapped on strength I couldn't use my powers without risking my life. And none of my physical attacks worked.

Fighting Zeus right about now sounded about as easy as a walk in the park. Grendel stalked towards me slowly, taking his time getting to me knowing he had me beat. I tried to stand on shaking legs but found to my dismay I immediately collapsed again. I couldn't even stand now.

Grendel was standing over me now, the monstrous grin still there, the insanity. I couldn't fight anymore. I was done. So, I closed my eyes and waited for the sweet release of death.

Except it never came, Grendel suddenly howled in agony and I opened my eyes to see Percy and Thalia were there, Rage in both of their eye's. Percy in a single slice completely cut off Grendel's right arm. And Thalia had stabbed him in the throat, and in the side with her twin daggers.

Grendel wrenched himself away splashing that black blood everywhere, Thalia hurriedly knelt by my side as Percy rushed him with a speed I'd never seen, he was fighting with extreme reckless but also controlled abandon, attacking so fast not even Grendel could keep up, howling in pain with each strike.

Thalia held my head in her lap, hands moving so fast I couldn't see them, she poured a gold liquid down my throat and I felt bones I didn't even know were broken start to repair, as well as the damage to me that caused the internal bleeding, I still looked and felt like shit on the outside though.

"You're going to be okay Damien. You hear me? I'll be damned if I let you die." She said gently, I wanted to kiss her right then and there but couldn't move to do so. She seemed to read my thoughts.

"There'll be plenty of time to do that when this is all over, for now just rest. Me and Percy will handle this creep." Thalia said and got up laying me down onto the ground and running after Percy and Grendel with a…. mace canister?

"Heh… I love you…" I whispered to myself. And forced myself into a sitting position sighing when it didn't bring any agonizing pain. Blood loss however was affecting me, my vision was going cloudy and my head was spinning, I had almost no energy to move. But I had to move.

Because there was no way in hell I was letting my friends fight alone. I had lost my great sword when he threw me into the light pole, and he broke my sword, so all I had were my fisticuffs. They would have to do.

They looked like biker gloves, with skulls printed on each one and spikes at the tip of each knuckle except the thumb.

I heard a yell of pain, I whipped my head around nearly losing my balance due to weakness to see Percy clutching his sword arm, Blood dripping from his head and nose. Grendel had some how countered his attack and broke his arm. Percy fell to his knees, the adrenaline from the fight not being enough to block the pain he was feeling.

Grendel Attacked Percy with his own sword, And Thalia jumped in the way parrying off his attacks with her own counters, doing flips and spins and throwing lightning at the monster. Then Grendel jumped out of the way and over her, knocking the spear out of her hands. He attacked, Thalia turned and…..

Then Thalia got stabbed. And I saw red, I barely registered Percy's scream of rage. Or was it mine. I didn't register the blood soaking through Thalia's chest. I didn't register the life going out of her eyes. I registered Grendel shrieking with mad glee as he attacked me, I registered me catching his claws effortlessly, and throwing him into the wall of a building so hard he went through it.

Percy noticed the black aura around me. I didn't, I snapped back to myself and knelt beside Thalia in a panic and cradled her in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled, blood trickled out the corner of her mouth.

"No! Oh god no _Thalia!"_ I cried. Desperately searching for anything to heal her with. I felt a weak hand on mine and looked at her.

"No….. There's… nothing left….." Thalia she choked out. I knew what she didn't finish… couldn't finish… they'd used all the supplies on my injuries. My body felt numb. It felt like time had stopped, I could tell she was dying. There's no denying that. My mind suddenly became clear… and all the memories that I had lost when I died came back. The few with her were the most clear. My few precious ones that I immediately felt regret towards forgetting.

"Thalia no… please… don't leave me… I- I love you…" I pleaded, tears making there way towards my eyes and sliding down my face, my teardrops gently hitting her cheeks, mixing with her own tears.

"I'll… never… leave you…. I….. love…" She trailed off, her hand falling away from my face.

As Thalia grace died.

Taking me with her.

Percy took a shuddering breath. And gently reached out to me-no. To her body.

"We have to retreat, we need to run… Thalia died protecting us, protecting _me_. I cant let that go to waste." He said taking her out of my arms, me putting up no resistance.

I heard a roar. And Grendel burst out of the wall I vaguely remember throwing him through, I felt it again. That rage. That burning animosity, feeling it to the deepest part of my chest.

That black aura, this time I did notice it. And held my hands in front of my face, also emitting the black aura. Then I grinned - and started laughing. Not a normal laugh, but one of those laughs that you had before a mental breakdown.

"D-Damien?" Percy stuttered, a fear in his face I'd never seen before, He actually took a couple steps back as I stood up, still grinning. The desire to kill and consume still inside my chest.

"Percy, go. I'll handle it this time, and don't fucking argue with me. I don't want you to die too." I said simply, Percy hesitated, then nodded, clutching the dead Thalia to his chest as he ran.

Then it was just me and Grendel, that damn grin on his face, it made me laugh.

"Heh heh… Hah hah hah hah HAHAHAHAHAHAH. What the FUCK are you grinning for you sick bastard?! You should be scared!" I grinned even wider, unbeknownst to me my hair going from white/black to straight black, and my eye's turning black too.

Grendel angry from my words screamed and attacked. Putting all of his force into one punch. It connected, chopping an entire building In half behind me. However I was left unharmed.

There it was, that fear. That flicker of humanity I wanted to see. Just to beat it out of him. The fear in Grendel-no… Richard's eye's.

"RICHARD!" I snarled, and grabbed Grendel's arms holding him in place, he thrashed in a desperate attempt to get out of my grip but I held firm. The fear in his eyes clear. It made me happy.

"I didn't kill your WORTHLESS KIDS." I said. A little giggle escaping me at his fear. "But I will EAT YOU." I said. My own sanity slipping.

He got free and tried to slash at me, ripping my shirt to shreds. But I just grinned. I punched him as hard as I could, feeling immense satisfaction at the sight of me ripping his left arm out of it's socket, black blood shooting like a geyser. And me throwing him into a smoking car. Making it explode with him in the fire.

I giggled. "Cooked Grendel? Just the way I like it." He crawled out of the fire and leaped away, and stared me down.

"Oh… your not done yet? That's good. I want you to suffer." I taunted.

He shrunk back. And This time. I attacked, leaving cracks across the ground as I lunged at him, pinning him to the floor before he could move.

He shrieked and thrashed in an attempt to get me off. But that wasn't happening. I grinned down and him. And the fear in it's eye's when the thing looked at me… made me hungry.

I wet my lips. Then bit into his shoulder.

 **A/N: Hey guy's. I'm still alive, my old computer broke so I couldn't write at all, just got another one. I don't expect my old readers to still read it but if they do then that's awesome and thanks for reading love my few humble fans. Thank's for reading again. See you whenever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hand's grabbed me and threw me before I could bite down, flinging me off of Grendel, I was up instantly madly attacking without looking who did it. When I felt a powerful force pin me to the ground.

Some of the red cleared out for me to see who was effortlessly keeping me grounded, A tall muscular man with albino white skin cloaked in black eye's so dark it was like looking into a void, shoulder length black hair with bangs covering most of his forehead, and a long beard.

"Hades…." I snarled out. "Why are you interfering with my mission?" He shook his head in a dismissive manner making the rage come back, I thrashed against his grip briefly escaping long enough to punch him in the jaw. His head snapped back and a look of shock was on his face, which quickly turned to a hot smoldering anger. He then grabbed me again, faster than before and slammed me into the pavement creating a small crater, blasting pain through my body.

"Calm yourself you fool before your own power's take your mind. Your mission is complete, Grendel is _dead_ , you tore him to shreds." He growled.

I looked at Grendel again and sure enough, he was even more unrecognizable now than before. There was a massive chunk missing from his shoulder that black blood pooled out of, and his missing arms which did the same, his head was also bent at an awkward angle with the neck bone jutting out of the side of it.

I felt sick. I _knew_ that I did that. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, my voice an octave higher than normal.

"You did that, your own power took control of you, or my power I should say, the rage of Hades, your mind is already very weak to control so it's no surprise an insanity power made you like that." Hades explained.

I took a shuddering breath. "What… what about Thalia, you're the god of the underworld…. Is she dead?" My voice catching at the last word. I couldn't see Hades' face since I was pinned onto my stomach. He said nothing, but he did release me. I slowly stood up, all the fatigue from the fight coming back to me all at once.

Hades looked at me with a sympathetic frown, and my blood ran cold.

"No… she isn't dead yet, but she _is_ dying. Perseus and Thalia, along with your whole demigod camp are at Olympus right now. I can take you there now if you wish." He offered.

"Why did you even stop me in the first place. What are you gaining from coming here right now?" I demanded.

He hesitated for a second. "Because if I hadn't you'd have lost yourself completely to your powers, your fatal flaw seems to be mental strength. Meaning you are very easily controlled by forces that affect the mind. My power gives you immeasurable strength, seeing as how you tanked a shot strong enough to cut a skyscraper in half leaving you unharmed. But it deteriorates the mind, makes you incoherent. Only a very strong mind can use that power for a long period, so I suggest you be aware of that risk whenever you use it."

"That's all? You came down here just to tell me that?" I asked, a headache forming in the base of my skull.

He gave me a level look. "No, your mother also asked me to." He said and gripped me by my shoulder, teleporting us before I could respond to that.

 **LINE BREAK**

I sprinted up the steps to Olympus, knocking other demigods out of the way as I ran, desperately trying to get to the main doors, Hades right behind me muttering apologies he probably didn't mean.

I basically kicked in the doors to Olympus, where I saw Zeus and Artemis arguing, Percy standing protectively over Thalia's body where Apollo was kneeling, hands over her with a golden glow.

"She was _my_ hunter Zeus! I should have the right to decide what happens to her!" Artemis yelled. Her normally calm demeanor completely shattered.

Zeus was unnaturally calm. "No. This should be Damien's decision. They were close and Perseus has agreed to it. You may be my daughter, but remember _I_ am the king."

I walked into the room. To which they all took notice except Apollo, who's face was pinched in intense concentration, I took a shaky breath. I wanted to run to Zeus, but I had to get on the good side of Zeus. I walked over to him and knelt.

"Mission complete Lord Zeus, Grendel had died by my hand." I said, he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me up.

"Don't kneel to me. It feels wrong, and truly? Have you defeated him by yourself?" He questioned in disbelief, he then took notice of Hades and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I can vouge for the young son of Hera little brother, he tore him to shreds, barely recognizable now I'd wager." He said with a look that said _be quiet_.

I already wasn't paying attention, I had made my way to Thalia and collapsed to my knees, taking her hand in mine. It was cold. Lifeless. I heard a choked sound and realized it was me. Crying.

"Apollo…." I said through my tears. He looked up at me just a fraction, then looked back down. I lost my words and choked up again.

Suddenly I was grabbed and roughly thrown back. If felt pain as a dagger suddenly made it's way into my shoulder, rage came back as I glared into the angry silver eye's of my least favorite goddess Artemis.

"What the hell are you doing you obsessed ancient bat!? LET ME UP!" I yelled at her. Artemis' eyes flashed with something like shock before anger came back as she twisted the dagger in my shoulder, making me snarl in pain and rage.

"You keep away from my hunter you worthless excuse of human anatomy. Or I will finish you off!" She growled back, suddenly she was grabbed and thrown into a stone pillar, gasping out in pain.

"Agh!" She gasped. "Wh-why father?" She questioned, fear in her eyes as Zeus stood over her.

"You are pushing your luck. Any more than that I will strip you of your power and turn you into a man." He threatened. I grinned at the huge amount of fear and disgust from Artemis.

"I understand sir." She spat out. But glared defiantly. "But I still think we should do what I suggested, Apollo clearly cant do anything."

"Like I SAID, it will be the hero of today's decision. Anymore pestering I will throw you out of my hall, try me." Zeus said.

I ripped the dagger out of my shoulder, ignoring the pain and the blood. "No way in Tartarus am I doing anything that bitch suggests!" I growled.

Zeus looked at Artemis who had the audacity to looked shocked at my proclamation. "You heard him. Leave here now Artemis." He commanded.

Artemis ignored this and stared at me with pleading eyes. Makes me sick. "Please Demigod hear me out!" She asked.

I snapped. "Why the fuck should I! You've repeatedly tried to kill me because of my past and the fact that I am a male and took away your hunter. And angrier because I took away the demigod _your_ in love with!" I yelled. Making Artemis flush, as Zeus whirled around to look at her in shock.

Her embarrassment made me continue. "Oh yea, think I haven't noticed the way you have looked at her. Why the hell should I listen to a hypocritical bitch like you, especially since Thalia's about to die!" I demanded.

She was silent for a couple of seconds. Then spoke in a clear voice. "Because my power can save her life."

That made every bit of my anger drain away into shock, and a desperate hope seized my chest.

"H-how." I stuttered, and Artemis took my shock to take the lead.

"It starts by turning her into a hunter again." The rage came back but she spoke again before I could snap at her again. "Giving her some of my power is like taking an advanced oath, it will make her completely immortal, however that oath cant ever be broken again. I know you love her. I understand the desire to be with her because you are right…. I am in love with her. But if you truly love her and want her to survive, then you need to let me do this. I can save her."

My anger faded, I walked over to Thalia. Whose face was so pale she might as well be a ghost…. And if I didn't let Artemis do this… she would be very soon.

But…. What would Thalia want? Is this what she wants? She said she wanted to live as long as possible by my side… But she'll never be by my side if Artemis gives her some of her power… So wouldn't letting her die be the better option?

But… I want her to live. I don't care if I never can touch her again, I don't care if I never hold her in my arms again. Kiss her again. Love her again for the hotheaded amazing girl she is.

No…. I want her to live. I don't care about this world if she's not in it. By my side or not!

I leaned down and gave one more kiss to Thalia. Her lips were cracked and ice cold. But I didn't care, it still made me dizzy.

"Sorry Thalia… don't be angry." I whispered. Then I stood up and got in Artemis' face. She didn't flinch away in disgust. Her eye's were still begging. I pitied her. But still looked into her eyes.

"Do it."

 **A/N:** **Well I'll be damned I updated fairly quickly that time, after spending so long out I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Nightowl95. Thank you for missing this story. It makes me happy to see your still reading my mess lol.**

 **Any way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Catch you later.**


End file.
